¡Una muggle en Hogwarts!
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Luce está obsesionada con Harry Potter, y... el slash. Entrar en Hogwarts solo estaba en sus sueños, hasta que éste se le fué cumplido. Ahora tratará de juntar a dos rivales que se odian.¿Será que lo logrará? Slash. Probables momentos de OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia es _mía_...**

**_Parejas_: Draco/Harry. Esto significa que es un _slash_, al homofóbico que no le guste... ya sabe donde puede cerrar la ventanita. **

**Luce está obsesionada con Harry Potter, y... el slash. Entrar en Hogwarts solo estaba en sus sueños, hasta que éste se le fué cumplido. Ahora tratará de juntar a dos rivales que se odian.**

* * *

— ¡Joder!—gruñó la muchacha enfurruñada. Cerró la carpeta de un golpe y metió todas sus cosas en su bolso. Una vez que hizo maniobras para que entraran todos los libros y diccionarios en la mochila, se la puso bruscamente en el hombro, miró el aula vacía y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto a su amiga con pasos densos y demasiado cortos.

—¿Por qué tan enojada, Luce?—pregunto Ayelén, mientras le miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

Ella le dio una mirada furibunda.

—Porque el maldito profesor nos dejó prácticamente tarea para todo el año —bramó furiosa, mientras avanzaba a grandes zanjadas hacia la salida del Colegio.

—Ya sabes como es Anastasio Herlipon—le resto importancia con un gesto de mano.

—¡Pero no voy a poder leer mis novelas tranquila!—protestó con enojo, mientras daba una pisada considerablemente fuerte que hizo a sus pies temblar. Paró un poco, se sujetó la cabeza que le había comenzado a doler, y luego continuo caminando bruscamente.

Ayelen rodo los ojos exasperada—Sé normal y mejor sal un poco de ese agujero en el que vives—se refería a su cuarto, obviamente. Ella era conocida por ser rara, inteligente, y… bueno, algo Friki.

Luce le miro con odio por unos minutos, luego contó hasta diez y volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su amiga.

Ayelén era alta, con el cabello de un suave castaño claro y de tez blanca, ojos marrones claros muy expresivos y una mirada tímida. Ella era muy bonita, con un cuerpo envidiable. Sin embargo, su cara era bastante engañosa, pues no era nada tímida ni Santa. Frunció los labios con desaprobación al recordar varias cosas que le había dicho.

—Voy a sacarme un 1 en Música—se lamento Luce, de forma dramática.

—No exageres… después terminaras con un 10 como siempre—le resto importancia, mientras tropezaba con un escalón.

Ella bufó y miró el aparcamiento vacío.

—Bueno…—titubeó su amiga—Yo me voy a casa—se despidió finalmente, mirándola entre preocupada y divertida.

Ella solo le lanzo una mirada furibunda, mientras vocalizaba un "_Traidora_" con los labios. Le había dejado sola esperando a su padre que seguro tardaría una hora en recogerla.

Suspiro, mientras esperaba que su padre la pasara a recoger. Era un fastidio tener que esperar bajo el sol ardiente y peor aun, con ese uniforme de mierda. Consistía en algo parecido a un vestido con tablas, pero que debajo llevaba la remera del colegio y una calza corta. Era lindo, pero una tortura en los días de calor. La chomba que llevaba debajo era demasiado caliente, y ni que hablar de sus zapatos y las estúpidas medias hasta las rodillas.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos para que su padre aparcara su camioneta frente el Colegio.

Caminó furibunda hacia allí, abriendo bruscamente la puerta para cerrarla luego con un portazo. Su padre le riño con la mirada.

—¡Llegaste mas de 20 minutos tarde!—bufó. Si, era una exagerada… pero se había cansado demasiado sosteniendo esa maldita mochila llena de libros y diccionarios, para encima esperar con el sol ardiendo encima de su cabeza como una bola de discoteca en una fiesta.

Su padre le miro aburrido unos momentos, y luego sonrió con burla. La muchacha frunció los labios, molesta.

Se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, a las 5:30 de la madrugada, solo para ver que no había más café. Luego se puso a ver si tenía todas sus cosas, para darse cuenta que le faltaba el último ejercicio de Matemáticas. Había estado riñendo y tratando de levantar a su muy dormido padre, por lo que tuvieron que salir de casa con el tiempo justo.

Y para empeorarlo… ¡Había tenido Música! Aghh… odiaba esa materia.

Salió de sus pensamientos homicidas cuando su estomago gruño. ¡Y como no iba a gruñir si no había tenido su acostumbrada porción de café diario!

Fue entonces que pudo ver que se acercaban a casa. ¡Al fin! Solo esperaba que su madre haya cocinado ya.

Tenían un gran negocio adherido, por decirlo de alguna manera, a su casa. Por lo que tenía que convivir constantemente con el maldito golpeteo de las manos, aguantar a esos críos malcriados…

Sin duda lo mejor de su día era cuando estaba en la computadora, y encontraba un buen libro que leer. O un slash. A ella le encantaba el slash… se le hacia tan romántico.

Suspiro soñadoramente, imaginando un amor así. De inmediato se le vinieron a la cabeza varios Fics que había leído, esas chicas si que tenían talento. Amaba a esos chicos hermosos que creaban… o los ya creados, pero con un poco de cambios, como por ejemplo, relacionarlos con su Némesis. Le encantaba unir a Lucius Malfoy con Remus Lupin, Severus Snape con Sirius Black, Blaise Zabini con Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson (aunque éste era yuri o femslash) y, el mejor de todos, Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter. Amaba el Drarry.

Cuando bajó del auto tropezando debido que su cabeza había ido a volar por ahí, se encontró con una cabecita de cabello rubio—castaño, y unos hermosos ojos celestes.

Era su hermanito de 3 años.

—Luce… llegaste—dijo su hermano, sonriendo ingenuamente como solo los niños podían hacerlo. La adolescente bufó bajito, miró a su hermano con una sonrisa cansada y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Entró con cansancio, tirando su mochila en el medio de la Sala de Estar, la mas concurrida de la casa. Se sacó los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, dejando tras ella sus medias.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se encerró en ella con llave. Se quitó toda la ropa porque literalmente le estaba quemando, y prendió el aire acondicionado al momento que se desataba el cabello y una mata de espeso pelo negro, suave y brillante cayó por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Amaba la sensación de su cabello con su piel desnuda, era de algún modo relajante.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Una muchacha alta le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían negros, oscuros como la profundidad del bosque, lleno de secretos; su piel levemente bronceada y sin imperfección a la vista. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y su piel aparentaba ser suave. Llevaba solo un sostén y una calza corta.

Era bonita. Le gustaba su aspecto, y a pesar de tener solo 14 años era bastante grande como para aparentar 16.

Pero sin embargo, lo que mas le gustaba de sí misma era su cabello.

Se estiró como un gato frente al espejo y dejó que su pelo cayera libremente en su espalda, mientras movía la cabeza divertida y lanzaba al aire leves risitas tontas.

De repente, soltó un chillido de excitación y se lanzó a por su teléfono celular, entrando inmediatamente a Internet.

Tacleó rápidamente las palabras _Fanfiction_ y buscó la historia que la tenia enganchada desde la noche anterior.

Era un Drarry, sin demasiado OCC, y… ¡Con lemmon! Dios… amaba los Drarrys. Sin embargo, tenia especial preferencia por Draco ¡Ojala existiera un chico así!

Todo arrogante y hermoso _¡Dios, que sexy!_ Pensó, imaginándose a un chico así.

Suspiro con el corazón latiéndole a mil, mientras buscaba el capítulo en el que se había quedado. Era la parte en la que Draco le proponía a Harry hacer "prácticas" para la próxima reunión en la que los someterían a retos.

_¿Practicar… practicar… practicar? _

_¿Malfoy quería practicar?_

—¡Dios, yo sí quiero practicar lo que tú quieras Draco!—soltó la jovencita, mirando la pantalla del teléfono con ojos hambrientos… como si quisiera comérselo.

—_¿No te sentirías más como un tonto si todos preguntaran porque pareces ser tan bueno en eso?_

—_No. Solo creerán que tengo un talento natural._

—_O que eres naturalmente gay_

La muchacha lanzo una carcajada, pensando en ello. Pobre de Draco.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando leyó la última frase del capítulo, con el dialogo aun grabado en su cabeza.

—_Ha sido una buena noche para ti ¿verdad?_

Era tan divertido… ya quería ver como se enamoraban los dos y que otros retos tenían para ambos.

Suspiró, mientras escuchaba como su madre le llamaba para comer. Dios… a veces sentía que estaba demasiado metida en su mundo de fantasía, sin embargo así era su vida más llevadera y menos dolorosa.

Si se detenía a pensar demasiado sufriría y lloraría… a ella no le gustaba llorar ni sentirse vulnerable, así que sólo tenia como escape esas horas de lectura en donde se sumía en un sueño de fantasía placentero y bonito. La realidad era dolorosa, y aunque en la mayoría de las veces ella era realista, no le gustaba cuando de su vida se trataba.

Suspiró cansadamente y se levantó de su cama. Se quitó su calza y a cambio se puso una falda vaquera oscura y una blusa negra, a juego con unas sandalias también negras.

Le encantaba el contraste que tenia el negro sobre su piel, era muy favorable y le hacia ver mas linda.

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo (_ególatra_), y con una cara de mosqueo se camino hacia el Comedor. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y miró su plato.

Genial… Carne Asada. Era su comida favorita.

Sin embargo, su felicidad momentánea se esfumó al ver a sus padres. Estaba tan enojada con ellos.

—¿Cuándo se van?—preguntó de mal modo, mirándolos a ambos con furia.

—Mañana, y tú te quedas a atender el negocio—respondió con normalidad su padre, mirando la TV.

—Si, ya dejaremos todo preparado ¿tú no tienes clases, verdad?—preguntó su madre, mirándola con curiosidad.

—No—negó tajante, sin embargo la respuesta fue con doble sentido—No me quiero quedar—dijo tajante, mirando a sus padres casi con odio.

—Aún no te mandas tú sola, por lo que harás lo que nosotros te digamos, jovencita—respondió su madre, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Luce sintió que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, pero sin embargo no las dejó caer y se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Es injusto—murmuró, apretando con fuerza sus manos.

Siempre debía quedarse a atender el negocio y eso le molestaba. No le gustaba para nada ver a cada minuto una cara distinta y con el mismo sentimiento de hostilidad hacia ella.

Prácticamente todo el barrio le odiaba, pues ella era muy seria y a menudo brusca, pero ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué regale sonrisitas alegres mientras hace lo que mas odia?

Porque odiaba con toda su alma atender. Ella era muy buena con cálculos y todo tipo de conocimientos, pero no le gustaba trabajar.

¡Por Dios! Solo tenía 14 años, ella lo único que debería hacer era bailar, jugar, escuchar música y todo eso con muchas amigas, no trabajar día y noche mientras sus padres salían con sus hermanos y se la pasaban bien.

Una solitaria lágrima de amargura bajó por su mejilla, limpiada rápidamente por su mano.

Apretó una vez mas sus puños hasta que se hiso daño, pero eso era algo reconfortante. Dolor contra odio. Eso podía manejarlo.

—Siempre me quedo aquí, atendiendo mientras ustedes salen por ahí y no me quejo. Pero no voy a quedarme tantos días sola y para variar, trabajando. No soy su sirvienta—les respondió altanera, a punto de explotar.

Antes de que alguno de ellos contestara, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta, para luego cerrarla de un portazo y ponerle llave. Una vez que se quedó sola, apretó los puños con una fuerza dolorosa, mientras temblaba de ira.

Era tan injusto. Ella era la mejor estudiante, no salía a ningún lado, se la pasaba leyendo y siempre les ayudaba a sus padres… ¿Por qué tenia que quedarse siempre sola? Se sentía resentida y muy excluida. Eso era injusto. Muy, muy injusto.

Estrello su puño en la pared, haciéndose daño y casi rompiéndose los huesos. Sin embargo, no sintió dolor… solo mas rabia.

Gritó con frustración, mientras pegaba otro puñetazo a la pared. Ese si le dolió.

—Auch—se quejó con enojo, mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta cada vez más grande.

Con resentimiento, miro su mano que comenzaba a sangrar y sonrió levemente. De alguna manera, el dolor hacia menguar el odio.

Miró las venas que resaltaban en su muñeca y sonrió maliciosamente y con una mirada perdida.

—Que fácil seria solo cortar esa vena—se apuntó a una vena en específico que sobresalía en su antebrazo, casi acariciándola con reverencia—Conectada a la vena Sub Cava, que proviene de la Cava la cual está prácticamente en el Corazón. Bastarían solo 10 o 15 minutos en provocar un desangrado hasta un paro cardíaco.

La muchacha sonrió con ironía. La vida era tan frágil a veces, que sentía ganas de acabar con todo. Pero no se iba a rendir, ella tenía sueños que iba a cumplir aunque le costara toda la vida en ello. Así que con una mirada de resignación, se obligó a dejar de pensar tanto en la muerte y en el rencor que sentía hacia sus padres.

Ella no quería acumular tanto resentimiento por sus padres, pues éste podía convertirse en odio y no quería llegar a tanto. No podía odiarlos.

Ellos le daban todo lo que pedía. Dinero, ropa, libros, planchas para el pelo, celulares último modelo, computadoras… todo lo que quería, lo tenía.

Sin embargo, a veces se sentía muy sola. Encerrada en esa casa, sin salir nunca, sin amigas en su casa… atendiendo a gente que le odia, tratando de poner la mejor cara posible pero fallando miserablemente.

Quedándose siempre sola, mientras ellos se iban con sus hermanos a pasear por ahí sin querer llevarla porque no _podían_ dejar el negocio cerrado.

¡Malditos! Tenían mucho dinero, eso lo sabía. Así que… ¿Por qué dejarla a ella siempre ahí? Siempre buscando algo malo en ella para regañarla, siempre tan exigentes.

Era la mejor estudiante y hacia cosas que ninguna chica de su edad (o al menos que ella conociera personalmente). Leía en vez de salir, pedía libros en vez de dinero para ir a la Discoteca.

Oh, pues sí, sus amigas iban a bailar junto a los mas grandes vestidas como prostitutas. Y ella era una chica muy querida por sus profesores, recta y derecha ¡Y le regañaban más que a cualquiera! ¿Qué maldito problema tenían con ella? ¿Qué más querían? ¡No era perfecta! Si ellos le querían no deberían querer cambiarla.

Sollozo con dolor, mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello hasta perderse bajo su remera.

Se tiró los cabellos con frustración, buscando con el dolor un poco más de lucidez en sus sentimientos y control. ¡Oh, el maldito control! Era tan impulsiva.

Se quejó levemente, mientras caía en su cama y se tapaba con la almohada.

Solo deseaba estar en otro lugar, vivir cosas lindas y placenteras sin hacer algo que no le gustase. Conocer a gente nueva, agradable… estar en un mundo que sólo existe en sus fantasías.

Una lágrima cayó en su almohada, mientras su mano servía de amortiguador a sus sollozos.

La muchacha no se dio por enterada cuando de la nada una luz blanca y extremadamente brillante apareció en el medio de su habitación. Sólo sintió un apretujón en su estomago, al mismo tiempo que perdía el conocimiento y se dejaba arrastrar en un abismo de sensaciones sumamente incomodas.

Parpadeo un par de veces, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos… y tratar de mantener en la boca todo el alimento.

Se sentía muy mareada y enferma… tenía una rara sensación en el estomago, como si algo hubiese tirado de sus tripas hacia fuera con la intención de asesinarla, desparramando sus órganos internos por el suelo.

Seguro querían vender su carne, que era extremadamente irresistible.

De cierto modo entendía a la gente que quería despedazarla, pues todo el mundo se vería tentado si la veía como era… magníficamente irresistible.

Jadeo cuando un dolor agudo le lancero el estomago, mientras sentía como si la comida en su panza estuviera bailando y haciendo una fiesta… o quizás armando una orgía. Inmediatamente se alarmó ¡No quería que fueran maleducados en su cuerpo! Sólo imaginarlo… se le hacia difícil imaginar a la comida en una orgía.

¿Es que era verdad lo que decían sus amigas? ¿Se había vuelto loca finalmente? ¿O era una pervertida sin remedio?

Frunció los labios, fijándose finalmente en el extraño lugar en el que se hallaba. El techo era… extraño. Nunca había visto un techo así, con colores tan raros y un escudo que se le hacia vagamente familiar.

¿Será que le habían secuestrado? ¿Era la Mafia?... ¡No! ¡Quizás eran los Vulturis, que querían convertirla en un vampiro porque tenía un súper don!

Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar risitas de burla hacia sí misma. ¿Vampiros? ¡No existían! Además… sólo se dejaría morder si era Alec quien lo hacía, o Simón Lewis, o Lestat, o Stefan Salvatore… o Damon Salvatore… o todos.

Sacudió la cabeza brevemente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Extrañamente no era duro, sino cómodo… o es que era solamente que tenía mucho sueño.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos que retumbaban en el lugar, no sabía como era porque aún no había visto más que el techo. De alguna manera era como si una parte de su cuerpo se negara a ver, como si no hubiera nada allí y su cuerpo rechazara el lugar.

Se paró de un salto, sin mirar nada más que frente a ella, donde se escuchaban los pasos. Su mente no podía procesar demasiada información sobre ese lugar y eso era alarmante, pues ya hablando enserio, de verdad podría ser un secuestro. Se sentía noqueada, sentía que no debía estar en ese lugar, como si éste le fuese prohibido.

Sintió miedo, sin embargo, trató de no demostrar en su cara nada más que indiferencia y frialdad. Ese papel le salía a la perfección.

De repente un muchacho con capa apareció por uno de los pasillos, caminando con elegancia y a prisa a la vez. Era como si esa manera sensual de caminar fuera parte de él, de su naturaleza.

Entonces alzo la cabeza al percibirla, y la muchacha quedo sin aire.

¡Era hermoso! Unos ojos grises enmarcaban sus delicados rasgos, y cabellos rubio platinado caían a cada lado, no tan corto, pero tampoco largo. Tenía unos deliciosos labios que pedían ser besados, y un cuerpo… ¡Oh, un cuerpo pecaminoso!

Dios quería probarla, tentarla… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Entonces esos hermosos ojos grises se endurecieron y la miraron de arriba abajo con desprecio y una mueca de desdén en el rostro.

— ¡No se puede estar hasta tan tarde! Son las 10:30, y el toque de queda ya empezó. Deberías estar en tu sala común—le escupió las palabras, extrañamente arrastradas.

Esto hiso que se indignara. ¿Quién era para hablarle así?

—¿Y tú que haces entonces a estas horas?—le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada y tratando de controlar las palabras venenosas que querían salir paso a través de su boca. No podía faltarle el respeto a nadie, ella no era así. ¡Malditos modales!

—Soy un miembro seguidor de la Suma Inquisidora del Colegio—explicó como si estuviera diciendo una obviedad. Entonces Luce se intereso en su capa ya que no quería pensar de qué se le hacía familiar esa de _"Suma Inquisidora"_

Era extraño, tenía colores verdes y plata. Le quedaba bien, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Su orgullo estaba primero.

—Ajá—murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Sentía que la anterior presión había acabado, porque podía ver todo claramente y pensar de manera más coherente.

Se percató de que estaban en un lugar extrañamente antiguo, pues la decoración no era nada moderna, pero sí elegante. Habían unos cuantos retratos que parecían que la miraban, puesto que juraba que sus ojos estaban posados en ella.

Era muy extraño, pues los retratos no tenían vida.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio entre ambos. El muchacho quería saber quien era esa muchachita con cara de asustada. Le producía satisfacción causar esa reacción en la gente, pero presentía que su miedo era por algo más. ¡Y vamos! Él necesitaba ganar puntos con Umbridge.

—No te incumbe—le contestó cortante, pero después se arrepintió—Belén—contestó sin embargo, no queriendo dar su nombre a un desconocido. — ¿Y tú quien eres?—le pregunto con brusquedad, en una mezcla entre enfado y frialdad.

El muchacho se vio claramente ofendido, como si fuera el Presidente de Rusia y por eso ella tendría que reconocerle. Aunque si era ruso ella no le entendería ni una letra.

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy—contesto inflando el pecho con orgullo y evidente fanfarronería.

La muchacha le miró alucinada por unos momentos, para luego comenzar a reír histéricamente y con burla.

— ¿Te crees que nací ayer?—le preguntó con sorna, mirándola escrutadoramente.

—Debo admitir que el trajecito te salió bastante bien, así era como me lo imaginaba—dijo después, señalando la capa de Slytherin con esa hermosa serpiente de símbolo. Solo faltaba Severus y ella tendría su sueño hecho realidad. –La postura de "Yo soy el mejor, ustedes son mierda" te salió bastante bien, aunque deberías practicar más la frialdad en tus ojos y tu voz. Esos ojos… si, los ojos son mejores de lo que me imaginé. Y tu cabello, me gusta. Pero si crees que yo me voy a tragar eso de que eres Draco Malfoy, entonces… que te den—le respondió cortante, mirándolo con burla en sus ojos oscuros.

El rubio, supuesto Draco, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa grosería salir de la boca de esa "dama", sin embargo no veía de que se sorprendía si esa ropita _muggle_ que traía lo decía todo por ella. Era una estúpida sangre sucia, pero no era de Hogwarts, pues él jamás le había visto. Y él conocía a casi todos los estudiantes, ya saben… porque era su deber (así si le hacían algo, él sabía a quien cobrárselas). Además la muchacha no parecía ser demasiado menor que él, por lo que daba por sentado que no la conocía de nada.

—Yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie—respondió el rubio cortante y voz afilada, arrastrando las palabras. No iba a perder tiempo con una sangre sucia.

—Y 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo después, con burla.

—Ni siquiera soy de Gryffindor—acató aturdida. Decidió que le seguiría el juego al chico loco que afirmaba ser Draco Malfoy, un ser inexistente escrito en papel.

—Da igual—el muchacho se encogió de hombros. O eso quiso hacer, teniendo en cuenta que él era un sangre pura y por lo tanto no hacía esos gestos _mundanos_ y _vulgares_.

— ¿Podrías llevarme con el Profesor Dumbledore?—le preguntó entonces, sonriendo internamente.

El chico le miro con frialdad. No entendía porque ya no se iba a las Mazmorras, en vez de perder tiempo con esa gentuza. ¡Debería ir con la vieja sapo! Ese era un plan mejor.

—Lo lamento, señorita… pero debo irme a mi Sala Común—le dio un gesto de desdén, para luego caminar hacia donde debería de haber ido hace ya unos cuantos minutos.

—Sé muchas cosas, Malfoy, no te conviene tenerme como enemiga—le susurro con voz afilada, disfrutando internamente y poniendo a prueba al loco obsesionado con Draco.

Debería de tener miedo de alguien que hiso todo eso solo porque fuera demasiado fan de JK, pero extrañamente se sentía segura. Y sus instintos raramente fallaban.

El rubio se paró, retrocedió unos pasos y la miro con frialdad.

—No tienes pruebas de nada—le escupió, nervioso por dentro. Odiaba las amenazas, y aunque no le tenía miedo, le inquietaba la manera de hablar de la muchacha… como si le conociera.

—Sé que tienes mazmorras de tortura en tu casa, y también sé donde están las bóvedas más importantes de la Mansión, además de las cosas oscuras que allí esconden. Sé donde están cada una de las habitaciones—le siseo como una serpiente, con la voz cargada de veneno. Debía de ser una buena actriz, porque "Draco" se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

—Mentira—le aseguró, aunque su voz flaqueo. Sin embargo, su cara compuso nuevamente esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Por sobre todo era un Malfoy.

—Mándale saludos a tu padrino—le despidió entonces, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. El rubio impostor le miró con frialdad, para después curvar sus labios en una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—Claro… quizás también se lo mande a mi Padre—le dijo. Era una clara amenaza la que escuchaba en su voz. Luce tenia que reconocer que le salía muy bien el papel de Draco Malfoy, pero tendría que ser demasiado tonta para creerle. No por nada su promedio era de 9,88.

—Claro. Quizás deba irme con Dumbledore, no queremos que me suceda nada ¿no?—le sonrió con inocencia fingida—Porque sería una lástima que alguien desvelara sus secretos si me sucediese cualquier tipo de accidente—le amenazó con inocencia, mientras reía interiormente. Era demasiado divertido.

"Draco" empalideció y la miró largamente, buscando algún signo de debilidad. Claro que no encontró nada más que diversión y burla en sus ojos oscuros.

—No sé como es que sabes tantas cosas, ni sé siquiera si lo que dices saber es verdad. Pero está claro que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos ser enemigos, así que te propongo una tregua. Y te llevo con Dumbledore, ya que pareces no saber muy bien donde queda su despacho—le ofreció Draco después de unos segundos en un silencio predador. Cada uno mirando a su presa y fijándose en sus debilidades. Él era, después de todo, un Slytherin… engañoso y traicionero.

—Está bien—le aceptó Luce después de unos momentos pensando en si le convendría en caso de ser verdad. No era que estuviera cediendo y creyéndole, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, y si lo era no le convenía tener a Draco Malfoy como enemigo.

—Muy bien, vamos—se dio vuelta y con elegancia comenzó a conducirla hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Luce mientras iba mirando cada detalle del "Castillo", y debía admitir que era una réplica exacta de lo que se explicaba en los libros. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos maravillándose con los retratos que se movían (y tratando de ver cual era el truco), tuvo miedo.

Podría ser una Secta o algo parecido. Había leído en Internet que muchos chicos hacían esas cosas raras y demoníacas basándose en Harry Potter, o con la Death Note, y francamente no tenía ningún interés en conocer locos obsesionados con un mundo de fantasía.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Sólo rogaba no morir ni tampoco servir como carne de sacrificio para ningún ritual. Ella ya sabía que andaban tras su carne, y no se había equivocado.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto llegaron frente a una hermosa gárgola. Una vez más Luce se sorprendió de esa gente ¿Hasta cuanto podría llegar el fanatismo de psicópatas? Todo el lugar parecía una réplica perfecta del Castillo descrito en los libros.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, aunque trató de mantenerse indiferente. Pero… ¡No quería morir! Tenía tantas cosas que hacer… leer más libros, terminar de ver Naruto, ver la película de Death Note, ver más anime Yaoi, hacerse más friki, estudiar y graduarse en una Universidad, ejercer su profesión como Doctora, escribir un libro… ¡No podía morir virgen! ¡Menos a la corta edad de 14 años! Era tan injusto…

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y carraspeo, tratando de no dejarlas caer. ¡No iba a llorar!

Entonces lo que más temió sucedió; la gárgola fea se abrió dejando las escaleras frente a ellos, como burlándose de ella… tenía que subir al infierno ¡Que ironía!

Miró a Draco y luego de un asentimiento cortés a modo de despedida, miró hacia donde tendría que subir.

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa autosuficiente, fingiendo firmeza y confianza que en ese momento no sentía. Subió por las escaleras como si las conociera de toda la vida, y una vez que llegó frente a una puerta, golpeó.

—Adelante—se escuchó una voz masculina desde el interior. Luce, rogando no encontrarse con locos psicóticos, entró.

El despacho era exactamente como los libros describían, con cosas raras, retratos de los antiguos Directores, el aparato grande donde estaba el Pensadero. Pero lo que más le impactó fue el anciano que se encontraba sentado, leyendo un pergamino y comiendo un caramelo, que estaba segura, era de limón.

—Buenos días—musitó. La superioridad y ganas de decir groserías siempre se le iba cuando estaba con mayores, se sentía intimidada por los adultos.

—Buenos días, señorita—respondió jovialmente, mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentara. –Siéntese—le pidió además.

Luce, con cautela se sentó, poniendo las manos en su falda y alisándola.

—Yo... ¿usted es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?—le preguntó, tratando de que los nombres no se le atravesaran y rogando con no fueran erróneos.

—Si ¿necesita algo?—le preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos celestes devastadoramente incómodos. Fuera o no un impostor, le salía el papel genial. Sentía como si ese hombre viera en su cabeza, sus secretos oscuros.

—Le agradecería que dejara de usar Legeremacia conmigo, señor—le respondió fríamente, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que nadie se enterara de sus secretos ¡Ni siquiera cuando se confesó con el cura había dicho todos!

El anciano le miro algo sorprendido, para luego regalarle una sonrisa comprensiva. Le miraba como si supiera algo que ella no, y odiaba cuando se comportaban así… como condescendientes.

—Veo que usted no es de aquí, ¿no señorita?—le pregunto, con un poco de mas seriedad.

—Yo no se si usted es quien dice ser—le respondió a la defensiva, antes de decirle algo sobre ella.

—Pregúnteme algo—le dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa. Agh, odiaba a la gente que sonreía tanto.

—No puedo asegurarme con una pregunta—si le preguntaba si era gay, le diría que sí. Todo el mundo sabía que Albus Dumbledore era gay y le gustaba Grindelgaw, Rowling había hecho una entrevista diciéndolo. Ella no sabia nada más que lo que se decía en internet, y cualquiera tenía acceso a Internet.

—¿Dónde esta la Cámara de los Secretos?—le preguntó entonces, rogando con que eso fuera suficiente.

—No lo sé—le respondió tranquilamente. ¡Rayos! Ella contaba con que le dijera donde estaba, así ella podía acusarlo de impostor, puesto que Dumbledore nunca supo donde estaba la Cámara.

—Muéstreme magia—le ordenó, como si ella tuviera el poder de ordenarle algo a alguien mucho mayor que ella.

El Director no se inmutó y sacó una varita. Luce la apunto con el dedo.

—¡La Varita de Saúco! ¡Yo quiero!—chillo sin poder contenerse. El anciano le miro entre sorprendido y desconfiado. Luce estaba segura de que era por la información que acababa de soltar ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¡Si ese teatrito era verdad, le convenía quedarse calladita!

El Director suspiro y apuntó la varita hacia un estante. De repente, el mueble comenzó a hablar.

_Tiempos remotos hacia allá_

_Un muchacho vino a molestar_

_Quería ser malo _

_Y a gente mató_

_1, 2, 3 ¡Mucha gente va a perecer! _

_Un Crucio por aquí, un Crucio por allá _

_Tripas volando y gente desangrando _

_Niños estúpidos chillando con enfado _

_Y las calles, llenándose de cráneos._

El director inmediatamente le hizo callar, mientras Luce miraba sorprendida a aquel mueble. ¡Que sanguinario! Pensó con impresión.

—Bueno… eso fue interesante—respondió finalmente, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Ahora me dirá señorita?

Frunció el ceño, pero no podía pedir más pruebas de las que ya tenía. Además… ¡El Fénix que estaba en la esquina no podía ser de mentira!

—Solo mire—_Viejo chismoso_, pensó mientras miraba los ojos del Director y lo sentía hurgar en sus recuerdos.

Pasó un minuto o un mes, o un año, o un siglo, o una era, y a ella solo le dolía la cabeza. Era como si sus neuronas estuviesen haciendo una fiesta y bailando Cumbia en su cerebro.

De repente, la presencia en su cabeza cesó y a ella le dolió más su cabeza, como si su cráneo estuviese a punto de romperse en dos.

—Ya veo—le miró pensativo, mientras ponía una mano en su mentón. Luce estuvo a punto de estallar y gritarle, a ella le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y el anciano lo único que decía era "Ya veo". ¡Pues claro que había visto! Había visto todos sus recuerdos… la vez que había matado a un gatito, cuando le pegó a su hermano, cuando leyó su primer lemmon… ¡Dios, cuando vio un animé hentai Yaoi! El Profesor Dumbledore pensaría que era una pervertida, estaba segura, Sensitive Pornograph no era un animé que una chica de 14 años debería ver.

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente y Luce se reprendió por ello, ahora más que nunca debería ser fuerte. Había creído, reticente eso sí, lo que había visto… estaba verdaderamente en Hogwarts, un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Un lugar imaginario, producto de un cerebro extremadamente imaginativo e inteligente, eso sí, pero al fin y al cabo sólo eso… ficción.

Suspiró y miró al anciano, antes de caer en una crisis nerviosa, se conocía así misma y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

—¿Podré irme a casa?—le preguntó con inocencia, mientras jugueteaba con su pulsera, que estaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—Sinceramente, señorita… no lo sé—respondió el anciano cansado, aunque dándole una sonrisa de todos modos tratando de darle ánimos.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó, incapaz de poder decir otra palabra. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin llorar.

—Nunca había pasado nada como esto, entiéndame señorita. Haré todo lo posible por devolverla, aunque no es tan simple. Usted no solamente apareció en uno de los lugares más seguros del Mundo Mágico (en donde no se puede aparecer sin mi consentimiento), sino que también viajó en el tiempo—le respondió el hombre, mirándole con algo parecido a la lástima.

Entonces, Luce se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema. Estaba en el pasado, más de 20 años en el pasado y en un lugar que no existía, sin sus padres, sin sus hermanitos… ¡Sin su computadora!

Le llevó minutos reaccionar de nuevo… ¡Estaba jodida!

Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a comportarse como una adulta. Suspiró una vez y luego miró al director.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelva a casa?—le preguntó con un hilo de voz. El hombre le dio una mirada comprensiva y llena de ternura.

—Lo más inesperado ocurre cuando más lo deseamos, estoy seguro de que sí—le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras comía un caramelo de limón.

—¿Podré quedarme un tiempo aquí, como una alumna de intercambio o algo así?—le pregunto con esperanza.

El director cambio su mirada a otra preocupada. Le miró un largo tiempo, mientras saboreaba su caramelo muggle.

—Creo que por algo está usted aquí, y si tanto deseaba esto, yo no puedo hacer nada. Contra la Magia no hay nadie quien salga victorioso.

Luce suspiró, odiaba que le hablaran como oráculos. Quizás a Dumbledore le estaba afectando un poco el estar tanto tiempo con los centauros.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado antes de llegar allí… había deseado estar alejada de todos lo de su mundo, estar en un lugar mejor y sin ver a nadie que conociera personalmente. En ese momento comprendió mejor las palabras del Director, ella había deseado eso y si la Magia funcionaba como había leído en muchos fics, entonces no iría a casa hasta estar satisfecha.

Muye bien, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, tendría mucho que hacer antes de quedar satisfecha.

De repente un pensamiento raro cruzó su mente ¿Y si su viaje de dimensiones y tiempo se debía a otra cosa? ¿Y si era porque debía cambiar cosas? Evitar muertes… la de Sirius, Remus, Tonks…

Tragó saliva y miró al director.

—Entonces creo que me quedaré aquí…

* * *

**¿Estubo bien? ¿Raro? ¿Qué les parece? ¡Dios! Me decidí a publicarla, así que espero que mis esfuerzos hayan dado frutos y éste intento de fic esté medianamente decente. **

**¿Dejan un review?** **Hay un botoncito ahí abajo que espera impaciente. **


	2. ¡Slytherin!

Hola! Estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Les agradezco por sus reviews:

**AkatsukiDrak**; gracias por tu comentario, fuiste la primera. Me subió el ánimo y lo agradecí mucho. Y con respecto a que te sentiste reflejada en Luce, te digo que esa era la idea. Aunque parte de su personalidad forma parte de la mía, aunque no soy tan pervertida.

**Karis Malfoy**; te entiendo. Yo he encontrado varias así, pero a pesar de ser muy buenas ¡No las continúan! Me ponen enferma, porque me dejan con el suspenso. Y bueno, trataré en lo posible de terminarla, pero no puedo asegurarte nada, pues quién sabe qué pasará. Al menos ten la seguridad que te avisaré si decido retirarme (¡No lo haré!) Gracias por tu comentario.

**Uzumaki Isa:** ¿Tú la friki prota? ¡Dios, eres mi alma gemela! Yo tengo muchos aspectos de Luce, así que en su mayoría basé su personalidad en la mía. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes me pertenecieran ¿Estaría aquí? No, estaría viajando por el mundo comprando muchas cosas. Y en el último libro de HP habría mucho Slash y Lemmon._ _Así que desgraciadamente no soy su dueña, la cabeza no me da para tanto._

* * *

Las voces se oían por todo el Comedor, mientras que el exquisito olor a la comida inundaba el espacio. Cuatro mesas largas y grandes ocupaban el hermoso lugar, decorado con velas flotantes y el cielo en el techo. Las cuatro mesas eran particularmente raras… de distintos colores.

La primera era de un rojo intenso, acompañado de lindos tonos dorados. La mesa era ruidosa, con muchachos y muchachas de todas las edades, algunos tirándose comida a la cara, y otros rompiéndose la cabeza contra la mesa.

La que le seguía era de color azul profundo, como las calmadas olas del mar. Estaba acompañado por detalles en color bronce. Ésta mesa estaba llena de estudiantes tranquilos, quienes hablaban entre sí con calma y armonía. Perfecto para estudiar.

La anteúltima era de un color amarillo brillante, acompañado de toques negros. Ésta mesa era… un tanto particular. Los muchachos eran igual de ruidosos que los de la primera mesa, pero se veían un poco menos animados. Como si algo malo hubiese pasado hace no mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la última mesa (ejem, la mejor), estaba decorada con el hermoso color verde, y plata para acompañarlo. Ésta mesa era la que más destacaba, puesto que los alumnos de esa mesa estaban comiendo callados y con elegancia. Tenían un aire oscuro alrededor, algo que te decía que era mejor no meterte con ellos.

—Alumnos—se escuchó una voz potente por el lugar. Todo tipo de ruido cesó inmediatamente. Los de Slytherin, sin embargo, dejaron de comer pacientemente, se limpiaron la boca con una servilleta, y luego, mecánicamente todos miraron al director con expresión aburrida.

—En más de 20 años, Hogwarts no ha recibido a algún alumno fuera de tiempo, y con una edad máxima a la de 11 años. Sin embargo, he recibido una petición de tal magnitud que no he podido negarla.—todos comenzaron a murmurar. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente hasta que se callaron—Les presento a Lucinda Zunch, su nueva compañera.

De repente, una muchacha alta y de pelo negro brillante apareció detrás de Dumbledore. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de un rojo intenso, aunque trataba de hacerse la digna y mirar a todos con frialdad. Llevaba una capa con el logo de Hogwarts, aunque no se podía saber a que casa iría.

Entonces, en medio del murmullo de los alumnos, se escuchó un carraspeo muy molesto.

Luce rodó los ojos mentalmente y, sintiendo que la Tierra se abría para tragarla en un hoyo, miró hacia quien había hecho el molesto ruidito. Una señora vestida de rosa y cara rechoncha le miraba con una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era falsa.

—Pero está prohibido dejar que un alumno ingrese después del 1 de Septiembre, además que la señorita es demasiado grande para incorporarse a las clases.—dijo la Señora Umbridge sapo horrible. Todo murmullo cesó y los alumnos miraron con atención a su profesora de Defensa.

—Claro, entiendo su punto, señorita Umbridge, pero la alumna ya ha ingresado. Además, he dado yo la autorización y según el Decreto número 23, del artículo 5 en la sección "B", dice claramente que como director puedo hacer ingresar a cualquier alumno por más fuera de término y con la edad que fuera que tenga—dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, mirando con calma hacia la señora, que parecía echar humo por la boca.

La "señora" hizo un gesto de molestia, para luego sonreírle con hipocresía. Luce la odió, esa profesora le hacía recordar a la suya de Lengua, la vieja era una bruja.

Ya un poco más calmados todos, procedieron a traer al sombrero viejo y malgastado. Luce lo amó al verlo, era tan… interesante, siempre había soñado con estar ante su presencia.

—Señorita—le dijo el profesor, inclinándole la cabeza e indicándole sin palabras lo que tenía que hacer. Luce, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, fue hacia allí y se sentó.

Cuando sintió que le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó todas las oraciones que se sabía.

De repente, escuchó una voz en su oído que le hizo sobresaltar ligeramente.

—_Mmm… difícil, difícil. _

—_No debe ser tanto, quiero ir a Slytherin—_pensó ella con irritación. Se iría si le mandaban a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw_. _

—_¿Por qué esos prejuicios? Ravenclaw te ayudaría, tienes la mente que se necesita. _

—_¡Pero no quiero!_

—_¿Y Hufflepuff?_

—_¡Oh, demonios! ¿Enserio, viendo todo en mi cabeza, piensas que soy justa y de un corazón puro? ¡Por favor! Si soy todo menos santa_—pensó con irritación. Ella quería ir a Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, y Theodore Nott.

—_Está bien, pero quizas podrías ir a Gry…_

—_¡No! Jamás sería tan tonta como ellos, primero está mi vida, soy egoísta y muchas veces manipuladora. Soy engañosa y de doble cara, ¡Una perfecta Slytherin! Así que ponme ahí, sino me voy a trabajar con Aberforth y sus cabras_—le amenazó con seriedad, poniendo cara rara. Todo el Comedor le vio y se desconcertaron. ¿Quién demonios era esa rarita?

—_Esta bien, entonces que seas…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La casa inmediatamente aplaudió, aunque algo reticentes ¿quién era esa muchacha tan… rara?

Luce se sacó el sombrero con cara deslumbrante de felicidad. Sonrió a la Profesora McGonagall, y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin con pose altiva y orgullosa. No quería deshonrar a su casa.

Inmediatamente vio una cabellera rubia platinada y se encaminó hacia allí con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Hola, Draco!—le saludó desde atrás, tomando asiento a su lado. Draco tosió quedamente y luego se dio vuelta para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¡Hola, _Luce_!—dijo con voz venenosa, enfatizando su nombre con molestia.

Ella le sonrió sin arrepentirse. –No te conocía, tampoco esperabas que te dijera mi verdadero nombre ¿verdad?—le dio una mirada cínica y luego comenzó a inspeccionar la mesa, viendo si reconocía a alguien.

—¿Quién eres?—le siseo Draco, sentándose bien derecho en su lugar y poniendo cara inexpresiva.

—Lucinda, pero prefiero que me digan Luce. Queda más lindo—le respondió sin inmutarse, mirando la comida frente a ella. Se veía todo delicioso, pero ya había comido en el despacho del director.

—¡Demonios, no estoy jugando!—le advirtió, poniendo una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

_Puede ser lo que sea, pero no se puede negar que es sexy_, pensó con deseo la jovencita.

Se relamió los labios, que de repente los tenía resecos. Carraspeo levemente y luego sonrió deslumbrante. Le tomó la mano a Draco y le miró ensoñadoramente.

—Hay Draco—suspiró y le miró como boba, haciendo inquietar al muchacho.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó, mirando sus manos con incomodidad. Aunque no podía hacer tampoco una escena.

—¡Eres tan tierno y sexy!—exclamó la adolescente, mirando a Draco con evidente deseo—Quisiera atarte a mi cama, desnudarte todo y ponerte chocolate encima. Luego te lamería hasta…

—¡Demonios! Cállate—exclamó Draco horrorizado, mirando a la muchacha frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

Luce sonrió interiormente y le soltó la mano con cara de circunstancias.

—No puedo evitarlo, de verdad eres caliente—le dijo con seriedad, mirándole a los ojos y riendo a carcajadas por dentro. El sonrojo y vergüenza de Draco era demasiado entretenido, no aguantaría mucho sin reírse.

—Eres una…

—Lo sé, eso es lo que soy—le miró con comprensión, mientras le sonreía como si estuviese hablando del clima. –Soy una pervertida sexual que tiene sueños hú…

—¡No termines esa frase!—casi gritó Draco, mirando con los labios apretados a la morena.

—Es que…

—¡Basta!—Draco estaba rojo, para diversión de todo el Gran Comedor. No oían su conversación, pero se veía interesante por lo avergonzado que Draco se veía.

—¡Dios, miren a Malfoy!—exclamó Ron Weasley, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde la chica nueva se encontraba "conversando" con Draco.

—Sea lo que sea que le dice, es muy vergonzoso—agregó Dean Thomas, sonriendo con malicia.

Harry entornó los ojos con sospecha. Quizás habían mandado a esa chica como secuaz de Voldemort, para ganarse su confianza y así saber sobre la Orden, y Sirius… ¡No lo permitiría!

—¡Esta chica es genial!—exclamó Seamus, quien se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin con desconfianza y cautela. Esa chica se veía sospechosa, él tendría que vigilarla.

—Yo no sé, por algo debe de ser Slytherin—dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada preocupada.

—Si pone así a Malfoy y lo incomoda, no me importa que sea Slytherin—dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Comió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y se bebió un poco de Jugo de Calabaza.

—¿Tú que piensas, Harry?—preguntó Dean, mirándole con curiosidad.

Harry entornó los ojos, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha con Draco Malfoy.

—Mmmm—murmuró simplemente, restándole importancia.

—No sé, es bonita—dijo entonces Seamus.

—Tiene un lindo cuerpo—añadió Dean.

—Ni siquiera se le ve el cuerpo con la capa—dijo Hermione confundida.

Los muchachos se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron.

—Es que Dean es muy fantasioso, le encanta "imaginarse" cosas raras—dijo de improviso Ron, enojado por algo que Hermione no pudo entender. En realidad era porque no hace mucho, Dean había dicho lo "lindo" que le quedaban a Hermione los pantalones ajustados.

—Ah, bueno—murmuró confundida.

...

—La primera clase que tenemos es… Pociones, con los Gryffindor ¿verdad?—preguntó Luce a Draco, cuando la campana había sonado, indicando el fin del desayuno y el comienzo de las clases.

Draco gruño algo parecido a un "Si", y se levantó para irse hacia las mazmorras. Luce, aún sin perder la sonrisa, le siguió junto a sus gorilas.

—Y dime, Goyle ¿Qué te parece eso de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado?—preguntó Luce de improviso al muchacho, Crabbe iba más adelante por lo que sólo él le había escuchado.

—Este… no lo sé—dijo nervioso el muchacho. Luce le miró con curiosidad ¿será que sabía algo…?

—Yo creo que sí regresó—dijo desinteresadamente, moviendo una mano como restándole importancia. Goyle tosió y murmuro algo, antes de ir un poco más rápido.

Perfecto. Ahora no le molestaría si sospechaba algo. Solo pensaría que era una loca o algo así.

Caminó un poco más a prisa y se puso al lado de Draco, quien suspiró sonoramente con molestia.

—¿Por qué tan malito, es que no te gusta ver a tu padrino?—le preguntó la muchacha con cara risueña. Draco hizo un raro sonido y luego la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate! Aquí nadie sabe que Severus es mi padrino—le siseo el rubio con cara de querer matarla.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás mintiendo Draco…?—le preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos, como si ella no supiera el significado de dicha palabra.

—No más de lo que tú cuando me mentiste sobre tu nombre—siseo con furia, mientras entraba al aula de Pociones y se sentaba bruscamente en su lugar.

Luce decidió que no estaría tanto tiempo con Draco, así que se puso a mirar donde podría sentarse. Vio una mata de espeso cabello castaño, muy alborotado. La muchacha dueña de ese cabello tenía una cara de sabionda, mientras le explicaba algo a su compañero de banco.

Sonrió triunfal y se encaminó hacia allí. Todo el alumnado paró de hablar y miró como la chica nueva, con un uniforme verde y plata se sentaba al lado de una muy confundida Gryffindor.

¡Una Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntas! Se venía el Apocalipsis.

—¡Hola!—le saludó Luce a Hermione, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa brillante.

—Hola—le saludó la muchacha confundida y desconfiada.

—Me llamo Luce, ¿y tú eres…?—le preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Hermione Granger—se presentó, mirando a su lado a Neville, que parecía que quería esconderse.

—¿Y tú?—le miró con curiosidad.

—Ne-ville Lon… Longbottom—tartamudeó con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Genial! Me quedaré aquí—les informó con rotundidad, como si ellos le hubiesen negado el quedarse.

—Amm… está bien—musitó Hermione, se dio la vuelta y siguió explicándole a Neville.

Luce se enojó, odiaba que la ignoraran. Sin embargo, su enojo le duró poco porque uno de sus sueños acababa de cumplirse.

Severus Snape apareció en el aula con esa aura de misterio y el ondear de la capa que le hacía ver tan oscuro.

—Ahhh—suspiró soñadoramente, mientras le veía explicar a la clase la próxima poción a realizar. Sacó su libro y miró como era, ella era muy mala en esas cosas. La comida siempre se le quemaba, o le faltaba sal, o le agregaba demasiada salsa y pimienta. El punto era que era un desastre en eso de revolver y echar cosas raras al Caldero. No había hecho siquiera bien la Cura para los Fornúculos en Pottermore*.

Al asunto de los libros ¿Cómo tenerlos si había viajado en el tiempo, y su dinero muggle no servía porque salía todo una fortuna?

Pues Dumbledore le había dado, por más escusas que ella le había puesto. Sin embargo… ¡Allá él! Era su dinero y si quería dárselo, ella no iba ser quien se lo impidiera. Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió su rostro. Ahora quien se haría cargo de sus gastos sería el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, era genial.

Viendo que era inútil y no le saldría la maldita poción, entrecerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente lo que Hermione le decía a Neville.

—Esta poción no es así, debe llevarse a cabo así y así se revuelve. No, lo estás haciendo mal. Bien, ahora agrega este ingrediente…

—¡No! Si agregas pústulas de jengibre, la poción explotará—exclamó Luce, deteniendo a ambos muchachos antes de que cometieran un error.

—¡Claro que no! Las pústulas de jengibre sirven como contra restante de las algas asiáticas, lo que causa como resultado que se neutralicen entre sí.

—¡Pero las moléculas del jengibre son Aniones que se juntan con los de las algas asiáticas, que también tienen moléculas de Aniones! Esto causaría como resultado que tuvieran exceso de cargas negativas, y al juntarse con la Sangre de Escarabajo, la poción estallaría—le replicó al instante, haciendo que la muchacha la mirara asombrada.

Abrió rápidamente el libro y buscó, luego lentamente una sonrisa fue abriéndose paso a través de su rostro.

—Estas equivocada, porque en realidad las moléculas del jengibre son Cationes.

—¡Hermione Granger, deberías saberte la Tabla Periódica de memoria! Es un maldito Anión. Pero si quieres puedes ponerle igual el estúpido ingrediente—refutó cruzándose de brazos, odiaba cuando no le hacían caso. Ninguna notó como toda la clase les miraba atentamente.

—Está bien—replicó altanera, mirando enfurecida a la Slytherin. Estaba a punto de poner el ingrediente, pero fue detenida por la profunda voz del Profesor.

—Señorita Granger, su compañera tiene razón. Si echa al Caldero eso, la poción se echará a perder. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no querer escuchar a sus compañeros—añadió desdeñoso. Luce le miró embobada, si bien el hombre no era tan hermoso como Draco, tampoco era feo. Era genial, y lo que hacia por Harry era tan… ahhh, Severus Snape era la mejor persona del mundo (se sentía bien pensar en él como persona y no como un personaje ficticio)

—Y 10 puntos para Slytherin por su desempeño en ayudar, señorita Zunch.—dijo el Profesor, antes de girar sobre sí mismo haciendo ondear su capa, y luego mirar a los demás alumnos.

Genial. Ya se había ganado a un Profesor, ella pensaba sacarse buenas notas a pesar de no saber demasiado del Mundo Mágico.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le enviaba Hermione.

—No me digas nada si no quieres que te conteste mal. Si estas enojada por algo que no es mi culpa, allá tú. Pero me caes bien y me gustaría comentar contigo algunas cosas que hay en los libros—le dijo con su mirada penetrante. Por eso le encantaban sus ojos oscuros, producían inquietud en otras personas.

—Esta bien—suspiró Hermione, mirándola escrutadoramente—Creo que no empezamos demasiado bien.

—Me llamo Lucinda Zunch, soy una Slytherin orgullosa—se señaló su uniforme con una sonrisa resplandeciente—Me encanta leer, soy una rarita e incomprendida por mis amigos. Creo que Draco Malfoy es súper Sexy, pero que se vería mejor sin ropa. Sin embargo, no quiero nada con él—terminó haciendo un resumen corto de ella.

**Traducción a lo que quiso decir con eso**: Soy una perra hija de puta que no tiene compasión. Egoísta y manipuladora, arrancaré el corazón de quien me lo dé. Leo pornografía y veo Animé Hentai*, mis amigos no me entienden y quiero violar a Draco Malfoy, sólo por una o dos noches.

Hermione le miró algo raro, antes de empezar ella.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy una orgullosa Gryffindor sentimental. Soy una devoradora de libros y mis amigos no comparten mi afición. Creo que Draco Malfoy es un bastardo, pero que tiene linda cara—se sonrojó, pero al parecer le había agarrado confianza. Le miró con los ojos brillantes y le sonrió.

Luce hizo un puchero.

—¡¿Dónde te has metido en toda mi vida, Hermione? Al fin alguien con quien compartir mis rarezas…

Dicho esto, ambas se pusieron a hablar y se olvidaron de la poción. Todos le miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que no se habían perdido palabra alguna. Los Slytherin estaban avergonzados de que uno de los suyos se relacionara con una Sangre Sucia. Y Draco… estaba rojo por las cosas pervertidas que la muchacha dijo de él.

Cuando les tocó la siguiente clase, Luce le prometió a Hermione que la vería otra vez luego.

...

Miró el aula de Transfiguraciones con curiosidad y buscó con quien sentarse. El único lugar disponible era al lado de una muchacha de cabello negro y expresión de superioridad. Miraba a todos con la nariz respingada, como si algo apestara.

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que denotaba burla. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a este tipo de personas, rebajarlas y humillarlas, restregarle en la cara que ella era mejor.

—Hola, me llamo Luce—se presentó, mirándola como condescendiente. Las mejillas de la otra muchacha enrojecieron.

—Yo soy Pansy Parkinson—dijo arrastrando las palabras con veneno, irguiéndose orgullosa. Decidió jugar un poco.

—¿Parkinson? Mmm…—meditó poniendo cara de concentración—No puedo ubicar tu nombre, y eso que me sé los apellidos de todas las familias mas importantes de Inglaterra—dijo con cara de circunstancia, como si fuera un crimen el no saber su apellido.

La muchacha se puso tan roja como Ron Weasley cuando veía a Hermione enviar lechuzas a Vicktor Krum.

—Que curioso, siendo que soy de una de las familias más ricas e importantes del país—se regodeó. Luce rodó los ojos mentalmente.

—Si, curioso. Ya sabes, como mi familia es de gran prestigio político allá en Sudamérica, yo tengo el deber de saber también. No solo de mi país natal, sino también de aquí—informó con una sonrisita.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó con súbito interés.

—Pues claro—rodo los ojos como si fuera obvio—Mis padres me están buscando un pretendiente, puesto que hay algunos que no cumplen con sus expectativas. Ya sabes, no le gustan los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch, ni tampoco los hijos de nuestro Ministro allá en Argentina.—informó haciéndose la importante. Nunca en su vida había dicho tantas mentiras juntas, pero debía hacerse fama en Slytherin.

—¿Y hay alguien que te interese?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

Luce miró triste hacia su mesa, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Estoy enamorada de un muchacho que jamás estaría conmigo. Me tendré que casar con un desconocido y parir sus hijos.—dijo con voz temblorosa.

Pansy le miró preocupada, no vaya a ser cosa que le culparan a ella luego.

—Animo, no será tan malo—le alentó con una sonrisa.

—Si, tienes razón—se recuperó rápidamente—Después de todo… nadie dijo que no podría tener mis aventuras y poder disfrutar del arte divino de Dios—dijo razonablemente, sonriendo malévolamente.

...

—¡Pero miren quien es! Potter Potty y su pandilla de estúpidos: una sangre sucia y un pobretón—Draco rió con burla, arrastrando las palabras con veneno y maldad.

—¡Cállate Malfoy!—gruñó Harry, irritado con el mundo.

—No le digas a Hermione así—gruñó Ron, enojado y mirando a Draco como si quisiese desparramar sus intestinos por el suelo y luego dárselos a Fang.

—Si, Draco, Hermione es mi amiga—dijo de repente una voz malhumorada, mientras Luce salía y miraba a Draco asesinamente.

Caminó hacia donde estaba dicha muchacha y la abrazo.

—No le hagas caso, Hermione, Draco es un estúpido con la sensibilidad tan grande como la de un Átomo de Azufre—le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

—Tú, es…

—Shh—le chitó frunciendo el ceño, mientras ponía una mano en sus labios señalándole.

—Eres malo, Draco. Muy malo—le riñó. –Decirle eso a una dama… ¡Pero que barbaridad! Te perdonaré tus prejuicios, pero no le digas eso a Hermione—le señaló con un dedo y luego entrecerró los ojos en advertencia.

Pero ella no era nadie para decirle nada a Draco.

—Tú, asquerosa pervertida, no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer—le replicó con enojo.

Luce se ofendió.

—¡Yo no soy pervertida!

—¡Si lo eres!

—Sólo porque digo lo exquisito que te verías desnudo y con chocolate encima no significa que sea pervertida. Eso es solo la verdad, como también el hecho de que eres caliente—le dijo con seriedad, como si eso fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Ron rió con burla y Harry abrió los ojos como platos, no quería saber de las fantasías sexuales de esa jovencita con las hormonas revolucionadas. Además, algo extraño le había pasado cuando describió así a Draco.

—Y que no se te olvida, Malfoy—le apuntó con el dedo—Sé muchas cosas—dijo con la voz un tanto amenazante. Avanzó unos pasos y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara y alejara como si su tacto quemara. Luce rió divertida y, dando pequeños saltos, se unió al Trío Dorado.

—¡Hey chicos!, no le importa si voy con ustedes…. ¿verdad?—les preguntó sonriendo ampliamente. Harry le dio una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, Ron la miró evidentemente complacido y Hermione le miraba agradecida.

—Claro que no, Luce. Acompáñanos—le dijo, haciéndole espacio a su lado.

—Oh, por cierto Harry. He oído que la Profesora de Defensa te odia, literalmente—le dijo a Harry, haciendo gestos con las manos—No le hagas caso ni a ella ni al Ministerio. Yo te creo—le sonrió.

—Uhmm… este, Gracias, supongo—le dijo incomodo.

—¡Hay! ¡Que tierno eres, Harry!—exclamó con voz chillona. Los demás le miraron raro.

Harry se puso rojo.

—¿Tú sales con Malfoy?—le preguntó de repente Ron, deteniéndose súbitamente. Hermione le miró mal, mientras le reprendía con la mirada. Luce sonrió.

—No—le respondió sonriente—Draco es hermoso, con sus labios rosados y sus pómulos marcados, esos ojos grises que parecen que te atraviesan el alma y ese pecaminoso cuerpo atlético que tiene, hace que una mujer no aguante sus hormonas, e imagine que lo viola en cada rincón oscuro del Castillo (y hay muchos rincones oscuros), pero… no salimos.—terminó, suspirando e imaginándose ese cuerpo desnudo y en la ducha.— Draco ni siquiera me aguanta—admitió luego, mirando a Ron. -Además, no me gusta.

Éste tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la miraba embobado. Su boca estaba abierta y sus labios temblaban levemente.

—No quería una explicación tan sexualmente gráfica—musitó, poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas.

Luce se encogió de hombros—No me culpes, después de todo soy solo humana, no me puedes impedir que admire el arte de Dios.

—Yo también creo que es hermoso, aunque sea un bastardo—dijo Hermione repentinamente, pensando en las cosas que había dicho Luce y pensando que era cierto.

—¡Her… Hermione!—exclamó Ron. Harry solo los veía algo perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que Luce notó pero solo se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ese idiota te acaba de decir lo que tu ya sabes!—exclamó como si no pudiera entender.

—¡Pero eso no impide que tenga un lindo trasero!—replicó Hermione mordazmente—¿O es que acaso no cuento como una chica ni siquiera a la hora de tener pensamientos pervertidos?

—No empieces con eso—le advirtió Ron. Luce ya se imaginaba de que hablaban.

—¡Pues claro, eres tan insensible que no puedes entenderlo!

—¡Pero Hermio…!

—¡Nada de Hermione! Eres un tonto

—Pero si tú ya me perdonaste…

Luce se fue alejando, mientras la discusión entre los Gryffindors se iba perdiendo en el pasillo del Castillo. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse notó que Harry también se iba, pero en dirección a los Terrenos.

Ella lo siguió.

Lo encontró mirando perdidamente el lago, y con pasos lentos, dándole la oportunidad de correrla, se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó con un poco de seriedad. Harry solo le miro.

Suspiro y miró nuevamente el lago.—Nada…

—Soy más inteligente que eso, _Potter_—le siseo ofendida.

—Estoy confundido

—¿Por tu orientación sexual?—le preguntó rápidamente. Harry le miro horrorizado.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó poniéndose rojo.

—Ahh—musito triste. Si Harry estaba seguro que le gustaban las chicas, seria casi imposible hacerle enamorar de su peor enemigo (aparte de Voldemort, Colagusano, La Sapo, Los Dementores, El Ministerio… pero eso no venia al caso).

—¿Entonces que pasa?—le preguntó.

—Yo… no importa.—dijo después de unos segundos, suspirando sonoramente y levantándose.

¡Rayos! No debía tomarse tantas confianzas, debía de acordarse de que Harry Potter era un chico cerrado que ni siquiera a sus amigos les decía sus miedos. ¡Demonios! Si conocía incluso sus pensamientos, no debía de ser tan difícil.

Miró a lo lejos como Harry y Cho se encontraban en la lechucería y conversaban. Dio un puñetazo a la pared como un borracho enamorado, y luego suspiró con enojo.

Primero debería sacar del camino a esa Chang, y luego… tratar de unir a dos chicos que se odian con todas sus fuerzas. No debía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Lejos la muchacha se encontraba de la realidad, su vida allí sería todo, menos fácil…

...

—¡Mi señor!—exclamó una mujer con reverencia. Voldemort la miró desde arriba.

—Mi querida Bella—siseo con su voz de serpiente. La mujer parecía que se iba a morir de un ataque o algo. –Tengo un trabajito que encargarte, y si no lo haces bien, te enfrentarás a mi decepción.

—¡No lo defraudaré, se lo aseguro!—exclamó la mujer, tratando de acercarse lo más que podía, ansiando la cercanía de ese monstruo, de su señor.

Voldemort dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malicia, llena de odio contra todo el mundo… una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para nadie.

Porque ni siquiera Dumbledore sospechaba que se acercaban tiempos mucho peores de lo que pasó en la última guerra, tiempos en los que la muerte sería la menor preocupación de los magos y muggles.

* * *

Ahora hay unas cosas que aclararles:

*Como Luce es de Argentina, no debería saber el idioma. Pongámoslo así; viajó en el tiempo y a otra dimensión, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nada impide que la magia no se haya hecho cargo, así que ella puede entenderlos perfectamente.

*Luce tiene 14 años, así que no debería ir con Draco y los demás. Dejémosle con que es importante para el fic, y Luce cumple años en ese año escolar, así que no cuenta.

*El personaje que yo creé es una loca chiflada pervertida.

*¿De verdad la última frase me salió demasiado dramática?

**En el próximo capítulo Luce comenzará con su plan malévolo y pervertido para juntar a Draco y Harry... ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Dejen Reviews! Si no lo hacen, Draco se pondrá triste y le saldrán pústulas.  
**


	3. Comienzo del Plan: Castigo

_Como es obvio, yo no soy Rowling. Si lo fuera, Harry Potter sería Slash por todos lados. _

_**Advertencias**: Slash, (Relación ChicoXChico), OCC (¡Vamos, que es un fic!). Tomaré como base el libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, pero jugaré con los personajes y situaciones a mi antojo. Desde aquí, todo lo que escriba será como yo quiera._

* * *

Luce ese día se levantó temprano, había tenido un sueño raro. Se trataba de ella, que iba manejando un camión y en la carretera habían muchos gatos. Los gatos hablaban y le decían donde tenía que ir, ella le hacía caso e iba en la carretera.

Era raro. Quizás una predicción… debía golpear a Cho Chang y a Ginny Weasley. El sueño se trataba de gatas después de todo ¿no? Era una señal para que ella sacara del camino a esas dos zorras.

Genial. Sospechaba que lo disfrutaría, mucho más si usaba los puños.

Con una sonrisa maniática y maliciosa en el rostro, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación que compartía con Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Grengrass. Esas chicas eran Slytherins hasta la médula, unas perras despiadadas sin igual.

Bajó a la Sala Común, fría y elegante, decorada con los mejores colores. Era hermosa, por eso le encantaba estar ahí, era como si la identificara: fría, orgullosa, elegante, y hermosa.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiró. En ese momento se le antojaba un café. ¿Será que si llamaba a un elfo doméstico éste le atendería?

—¡Dobby!—llamó, solo para hacer el intento. Si había un elfo que quería que le atendiera, ese era Dobby. Por las dudas no llamaría a Tinki, Winki … esa elfa loca y borracha, que era del señor Crouch.

Un elfo apareció en la Sala, algo asustado y mirando a todos lados con desconfianza. Pobrecito… su aspecto era exactamente como lo habían descrito en los libros. Muy feo.

—¡Hola!—le saludó suavemente. Le caía bien el elfo, ella había llorado mucho cuando él murió en el libro de Las Reliquias.

—Señorita…—chilló el elfo con un hilo de voz.

—¡Buenos días, Dobby!—le saludó.

El elfo comenzó a llorar y a golpearse.

—¡No llores!—exclamó y le miró angustiada.

—Pero… pero la señorita…

—Ahh… ¡Dios!—suspiro y se toco las sienes. Ahora ya no le caía tan bien el elfo. –Solo… solo tráeme un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un pastel de chocolate—le pidió con suavidad, tratando de no explotar y sacar al elfo chillón a patadas.

No soportaba ni a su hermanito de 3 años, no lo haría con un elfo doméstico. Ella estaba ahí para asuntos importantes… como unir a Draco y Harry. Eso era realmente importante.

Luego de aceptar el chocolate y café, despidió cortésmente al elfo y comenzó a comer. El pastel era delicioso… ¡A ella que le importaban las kilocalorías! Si quería comerse todos los pastelitos que pudiera, lo haría y punto. Ya luego habría algo que hacer si engordaba…

Mientras degustaba su desayuno (a las 4:30 de la mañana, ella era madrugadora), comenzó a pensar en el primer paso de su plan: deshacerse de la puta Chang.

¿Cómo matarla sin que nadie sospechara de ella? Mmmm… no podría matarla, luego no sabría como esconder el cuerpo. Podría enterrarlo junto a Aragog… ¡Pero demonios! Aragog aún no se moría.

Así que la enterraría con Crouch, si, eso. ¿Pero como escapar de la Legeremacia? Alguien la usaría contra suya. Ella no sabía Oclumacia y si se interesaba de pronto, se vería sospechoso. Después de todo ¿Por qué demonios se interesaría de pronto en saber Oclumacia?

Así que no podría matarla. Tendría que apartarla lo suficiente para que Harry se fijara en la belleza de Draco ¿Pero cómo?

¡Michael Corner! Podría acercarlos y hacer que se enamoraran (cofcof Calentaran cofcof), y entonces Harry se desharía de sus estúpidas esperanzas y vería a Draco con otros ojos.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar ¿Qué demonios le había visto a _esa_? La había visto el día anterior y no era nada del otro mundo. Sin sonar ególatra, ella era mucho más linda que esa puta barata. Ella tenía mas clase, era más bonita y encima, inteligente. Pero la odiaba…

La odiaba porque se acercaba a Harry. Y Harry solo era de Draco, y nadie más.

Así que tendría que improvisar y alejar a esa Chang de Harry, a la vez de ir acercándolo al rubio. Un plan perfecto.

Ahora había que ponerlo en práctica.

…

Era ya la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor y Luce se encontraba sentada al lado de Draco… otra vez, mientras le hablaba de quien sabe qué cosas. El rubio parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y de a minutos tomaba un fuerte respiro, tratando de controlarse y no dejarse llevar por su irritación.

—¿Entonces nunca has tenido novia?—le preguntó con curiosidad, mirándolo casi predadoramente. A ella le encantaría que Draco fuera virgen, así comenzaba desde cero con Harry… era tan romántico. Que no hubiese sido como un prostituto como siempre le pintaban en los fics.

—No—gruñó molesto.

—¿Y Pansy?

—Sólo somos amigos—Draco ni siquiera sabía porqué le respondía esas molestas preguntas a esa muchacha. Pero sin embargo, temía de lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de sacarle la verdad. Lucinda Zunch había dejado en claro que era una orgullosa Slytherin con la cual había que tener cuidado.

—¿Ni siquiera te has dado un beso antes?—le preguntó con los ojos brillosos de excitación.

—¡Ya basta!—Draco se puso rojo y la miró asesinamente. Se levantó de manera brusca, para luego irse a quien sabe qué lugar.

Luce, notando que varios le observaban, solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, y comenzó a comerse un bocado de pastel. Después de todo… ella necesitaba muchos Carbohidratos y Lípidos.

Divisó a Pansy hablando con otra muchacha que no conocía y estaba a punto de ir a molestarla, pero decidió que ya estaba. No quería estar en malos términos con Parkinson, puede que la necesitara en algún momento. Primero que nada, debía ganarse buenas amistades.

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando las chicas se habían enterado que tendrían que compartir habitación con ellas. Se habían puesto furiosas porque tenían que compartir espacio con la nueva "traidora a la sangre y amante de los sangre sucias".

Luce le había mentido, diciéndole que ella necesitaba estar en buenos términos con todos.

—_Es una buena manera de llegar a Potter y su pandilla. Soy una Slytherin, debo tener buenas amistades, y aunque Potter no esté en sus mejores momentos, algún día puede que los necesite—les había mentido deliberadamente. Ella no quería tener problemas con nadie. _

Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y saludó a Hermione, Harry y Ron. A Ginny la miró mal.

Se dijo que necesitaba actuar para el Plan "Juntar a Draco y a Harry y hacer que tengan sexo salvaje" ¿o era "Hacer que Draco y Harry hagan cosas pervertidas"? Ya no se acordaba.

…

Luce caminó lentamente, siguiendo a Harry por los pasillos del Castillo como un depredador, midiendo los pasos de su presa y fijándose en todos los detalles…y entonces fue que ocurrió. Esa Chang se apareció de la nada, con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro.

Saludó a Harry, e inmediatamente se pusieron a conversar de cosas que ella no quería saber. Le daban ganas de vomitar ¡¿Qué demonios veía Harry en esa perra?

Decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Pensó a mil, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle un hechizo. Apuntó hacia Cho y la miró fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros brillando salvajemente.

—_Conjuntivitis Curse_—susurró lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se arrepintió en el acto.

Cho Chang comenzó a gritar con desesperación, mientras se tapaba los ojos y exclamaba incoherencias. Su espalda estaba arqueada del dolor, y de su garganta sólo escapaban gritos de dolor. Era evidente que no fingía.

—¡Estoy ciega! No veo nada—gritaba, ante la impotente mirada de Harry, que no sabía que demonios hacer. Miraba hacia los lados, tratando de identificar al atacante, claro que no lo encontró. Además, no podía salir a buscarlo porque debía atender a su compañera.

Luce se arrepintió y la culpa quemó sus entrañas como lava candente. No había querido hacerle tanto daño, solo un poquito…

Había leído sobre ese hechizo: cerraba tanto los párpados de la víctima que no le dejaba ver nada, además de que era un proceso doloroso. No tanto como un Crucio, pero sí un dolor a considerar.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ella era una Slytherin, nueva y que no tenía ningún motivo como para hacerle algo a esa estúpida asiática coquetona.

Entonces algo horroroso llegó a su mente ¿Y si la descubrían? ¿Y si la mandaban a Azkabán? Con el Ministerio patas arriba era muy probable, sólo dirían que era intento de homicidio o algo así. O quizás le culparan a Harry, ella no quería eso.

Suspiró, mientras caminaba despacio y como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, hacia su Sala Común. Ahora debía borrar todo rastros del hechizo en su varita. Se encerró en el baño de su habitación compartida y pensó en el maldito hechizo… ¿Cuál era?

Sus ojos estaban aguados, a punto de llorar. ¡Como demonios se le había ocurrido usar un hechizo tan feo! Podría sólo haberle lanzado un Cunfundus o algo así. ¿Y si se moría? ¿O no recuperaba su vista nunca más?

Suspiro y trató de calmarse. Miró su varita un rato, antes de que el hechizo apareciera en su mente.

—_Deletrius_—susurró, haciendo que la imagen de su último hechizo se borrara. Espectacular. Ahora no había culpa, Chang sería curada por Pomfrey, y nadie tendría pruebas en su contra. (_El hechizo en sí, existe. Búsquenlo en la lista de hechizos de Harry Potter y verán_).

Suspiró con alivio y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón había estado saltando, literalmente, dentro de su pecho. Nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida. Había hecho daño a una persona, sólo por un estúpido capricho, y eso podría haberle costado a la víctima.

Trató de calmarse, pero pronto desistió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sintiendo que alguien le vigilaba. Se sentía paranoica, perseguida, con la culpa en su estómago y su conciencia regañándole.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a leer una hermosa historia (ejem, homoerótica, eso sí). Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando lo terminó y se aburrió.

Así que ¿Por qué no hacer tareas?

Se fue a su Sala Común y comenzó a hacer los deberes de Transfiguraciones. Era fácil, no sabía porqué algunos se llevaban la materia… era muy interesante.

Ya una hora más tarde no había nada más que hacer y estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sentía la culpa florecer en su interior, quemándole las entrañas. Se arrepentía profundamente por lo que había hecho. Además, no quería que la expulsaran, no quería decepcionar a Dumbledore.

Suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos, y se levantó erguida. Se enfrentaría a lo que fuera…

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó con Chang?—le preguntó Draco en la cena.

—¡No tengo idea! No me importa… ¿a ti te importa? Pues pregúntale a otro—exclamó ofendida y de malhumor. Draco le miró suspicaz.

—¿Tú has tenido algo que ver?

—¡No!

—No mientas—siseo.

—Soy una Slytherin—se encogió de hombros y se comió un pedazo de pollo. Tomó Jugo de Calabaza y luego cerró los ojos con molestia. Ella quería su sagrada Coca—Cola.

—Luce...—su voz sonó a advertencia. Luce se encogió de hombros, claramente importándole un rábano lo que Draco pensara.

—Déjame en paz, ¿esta bien?—espetó con brusquedad, mirándolo amenazante. Draco se hizo un poco para atrás y disimuló su pequeño miedo haciéndose el ofendido. A pesar de su estatura y que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, la muchacha daba un poco de miedo enojada. Sus cabellos negros estaban algo desordenados, mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje, sin embargo, a pesar de ser hermosa, a Draco no le causaba nada. Claro, nada excepto dolor de cabeza y ganas de matarla.

—Dejémosle en esto—comenzó la muchacha, poniendo una mano en la mesa de manera brusca y mirando a Draco con peligrosidad—Me debía unas cuantas cosas, y yo sólo le di su merecido—mintió, puesto que ni siquiera había hablado con la asiática—No hay pruebas contra mí, nadie puede siquiera sospechar de ésta dulce e inteligente muchachita que ha tenido la mala suerte de estar con serpientes—le siseo despacio, amenazándolo con la mirada.

Draco no se doblegó y la miró altanero. Él jamás obedecería nada de nadie.

—Y yo te digo esto—apretó su mano en un puño y la puso sobre la mesa, cerca de la de ella—A mi nadie me amenaza. Soy un Malfoy—le siseo con veneno.

—Soy tu compañera, no puedes delatarme. Ni siquiera con el _Priori Incantatem_ pueden probar que yo lancé el hechizo, Draco—le miró con frialdad. No le iba a rogar nada, pero a él no le convenía delatarla—Y si me hundo, lo hago contigo, Draco. No lo olvides—añadió despacio, con una nota de advertencia en la voz. Ella no se iba a arriesgar.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, marcando su fuerte y delicada quijada, para luego sonrió con hipocresía.

—Al parecer hay que cuidarse la espalda tratándose de ti, Lucinda Zunch… me pregunto ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Alguien con quien no quieres meterte, te lo aseguro—le dijo, mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia su Sala Común.

…

La muchacha caminó con cautela por los pasillos oscuros del Castillo, mientras respiraba despacio y sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos. Nunca había roto tantas reglas en su vida.

Poco a poco divisó su objetivo y caminó hacia ellos con disimulo. Una vez que llegó, alargó la mano para que uno de ellos le diera algo que ella rápidamente metió en su bolsillo.

—¿Cuánto?—les preguntó despacio.

—10 galeones—le dijo el otro.

—¿Qué? ¡Es una jodida estafa!—les acusó, con enojo.

—Hey, hey… no nos molestes. Necesitamos ahorrar.

—¡Pero no a mi maldita costa!

El otro muchacho se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué decir? Necesitamos…

—Recaudar dinero—terminó el otro, mientras ambos reían levemente.

—Es injusto—se quejó, dándoles el dinero. –Estúpidos Weasleys, la próxima vez lo haré yo misma—refunfuño.

—Vamos, preciosa. Te dimos lo que nos pediste, no te quejes.

—Pero me estafaron. A una dama… ¿Qué diría Molly Weasley si le dijera eso?

—¿Y qué diría Snape si supiera que una de sus alumnas compra cosas ilegales?—preguntó uno de los dos, Fred, George, daba igual. Ambos eran guapos.

—Pero digamos que yo sé más cosas de ustedes, que ustedes de mi, chicos—les dijo, con una sonrisa llena de malicia. –Son guapos, de verdad. Pero mi dinero, no—añadió luego, dándoles un giño amistoso.

—¿Y que puede saber una chica nueva sobre nosotros, Fred?—preguntó un gemelo, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Luce carraspeó, poniéndose algo colorada—Creo que deberían dejar de robar Doxys y comenzar a hacer florecer el dinero que tienen. No le compren más a Mundungus porque es un idiota, y no se escapen del Colegio como están planeando hacer—les riñó, tratando de imitar la voz de su madre. –Supongo que eso su madre no sabe del todo, ¿no?—les preguntó con una sonrisita llena de malicia.

Los gemelos se pusieron lívidos y la miraron alarmados.

—¡No te atreverías!—gritó Fred o George.

—No puedes—gritó el otro gemelo.

Luce sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, sí. Puedo—les dijo con una sonrisa malévola. –A una Slytherin no se estafa—les comunicó, apuntándoles con el dedo.

—Está bien—refunfuñó uno de los gemelos, dándole 3 galeones.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, chicos—les dijo, mientras tomaba los galeones y volvía su Sala Común, dejando a dos sorprendidos y confundidos chicos. ¡Les había estafado una chica!

3 galeones no era demasiado, pero ya servía para ahorrar. Los dos le habían salido 7 galeones, un buen negocio si le preguntaban… después de todo, no por nada era hija de comerciantes, sabía sacarle el provecho a algunas cosas.

Sonrió con maldad, pensando en lo que tenía en su bolsillo. Era hora de empezar con su plan.

…

—Quiero dos pergaminos completos explicándome la importancia del jugo de Escarabajo en la poción de Sueños Despierto.—dijo finalmente el Profesor Severus Snape, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y espía doble. Súper genial y con dotes espectaculares en la Magia y Pociones.

Luce suspiró soñadoramente, mientras miraba ensimismada hacia su Profesor. Era tan genial poder verlo, ese hombre era asombroso. Si sólo fuera 20 años más joven…

Luce se tardó un poco más de lo habitual en recoger sus cosas, mientras sonreía internamente y miraba a Draco, que se encontraba guardando una vial de Poción, y luego a Harry, que limpiaba el desastre que se hizo de su poción al ser arruinada por un material raro lanzado desde la parte donde estaban sus demás compañeros de Slytherin. Qué malos que eran a veces… pero ¡Que va! Así eran ellos.

Los dos productos que había comprado a los Weasley eran particularmente… interesantes.

Cada uno hacía algo muy aprovechable si lo que se quería era inculpar a otra persona por algo. Eran granadas que lanzaban unos olores asquerosos, inofensivos pero muy desagradables. Cuando la granada era lanzada, la mecha iba en dirección a la cual uno la mandara. De esta manera, cualquier profesor que lo encontrara sabría que esa persona era la culpable de dicha travesura. Además, tenía un hechizo que le impedía a las víctimas defenderse.

Sonrió maliciosamente y, lanzándole un hechizo de invisibilidad a las dos granadas, las tiró cerca del Profesor Snape. Lo lamentaba, pero era necesario. El fin justifica los medios.

Un olor asqueroso comenzó a inundar el lugar, haciendo toser a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban. Luce aprovechó la distracción para enviar a las mechas (o "incriminación"), hacia Harry y Draco…

¿Alguien le puede explicar por qué demonios todo le sale mal?

—¡Demonios, Potter, estoy seguro que fuiste tú!

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué demonios yo haría semejante cosa? ¡Quizás tú fuiste el que hizo eso y solo para molestarme!

—¿Molestarte?—preguntó Draco, incrédulo. Le miró unos cuantos segundos asqueado, para luego recuperar su expresión de desdén y mirarle con desprecio—Discúlpame, Potter, pero no todo gira a tu alrededor—le escupió, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Harry se ruborizó y luego frunció el ceño.

—Eres un insufrible mimado y consentido mortífago—le siseo con odio. Luce se cansó.

—¡Ya basta! Los dos—les apuntó con el dedo, completamente alterada. Ambos se callaron y la miraron, junto a los demás que allí se encontraban. –TÚ—le gritó a Harry, haciéndole sobresaltar—¡No le digas esas cosas a Draco! No sabes nada de su vida, no puedes sólo decidir que él es como sea que pienses que sea—le dijo, dejándolo aturdido. Respiró una vez, tratando de controlarse y luego le miró con furia—Tú no eres el único que ha sufrido, Harry. Aunque no lo creas, también hay gente que hace cosas que no quiere—le siseo con enojo. Harry abrió la boca, incapaz de decir algo coherente en ese momento.

—Y TÚ—le apuntó a Draco—¡¿No puedes dejar de molestarlo un segundo? ¿Es que tanta es tu atracción sexual por él que no puedes ignorarlo?—le preguntó, dejando al rubio rojo de vergüenza y furia.

—¡Cállate, tú…!

—No te conviene terminar esa frase—le susurro venenosamente. Les dio una última mirada ofendida a los dos chicos, antes de salir del aula de Pociones, dejando a un muy aturdido Profesor.

…

—Este…—Harry carraspeo, muy rojo. Miró a Draco, que frente a él solo se miraba las uñas (porque eso es muy masculino, claro), y luego procedió a hablar—¿Vas a hacer algo o qué?—le espetó, enojado por algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

Draco le mandó una mirada desdeñosa—Yo no hablo contigo, cara rajada—le siseo, mientras sacaba un libro de su túnica y se ponía a leer.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y le miró con enojo.

—Si esperas que haga tu trabajo, estas soñando. Imbécil—refunfuñó, aún mosqueado por eso del castigo. Él no había hecho nada esa vez, así que no veía el motivo por el cual castigarle. Ni siquiera había molestado a Malfoy, y realmente no había tirado esas bombas asquerosas. Pero la "evidencia" decía claramente que era él y Draco quienes habían tirado las bombas; Snape se había mostrado reticente a ponerle el castigo también a Draco, pero había tenido que hacerlo. Pero eso no le había impedido que le sacara veinte puntos a Gryffindor, y a Slytherin sólo dos. ¡Dos puntos! Y con lo que le habían costado a Gryffindor conseguir los pocos puntos que tenía…

—No quiero nada de ti, Potter—salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó el arrastrar de palabras de Malfoy, cuyo tono evidenciaba lo enojado que estaba por su insinuación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, el rubio no había movido un solo dedo para limpiar el desastre en el Aula de Pociones.

Era un idiota. Potter era un idiota, engreído y estúpido. Le molestaba… desde hace días que le molestaba. No podía siquiera verle su feo rostro porque se sentía enfermo del estómago, no podía soportar la imagen de él y esa Chang porque se le revolvían las tripas del asco. Su mera _existencia_ le producía cosas feas y malas.

Era por este motivo que él no podía dejar de mirarlo cada tanto, para odiarlo a cada minuto un poco más, para _despreciarlo_. No era nada guapo, como él, ni tampoco inteligente, también como él… así que no sabía porqué la gente le prefería antes. Porqué demonios era el "San Potter" _siempre_.

Había algo en su interior que le _obligaba_ a odiarlo, algo que hacía que cada minuto lo mirara para buscar más defectos en él y así poder odiarlo _más_.

Sentía como si miles de dagas se le clavaran en la espalda, los ojos de su némesis le quemaban como lava ardiente. Había sentido su mirada puesta en él hace ya más de diez minutos, pero ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

—Ya ¿Qué demonios miras?—le espetó de mal modo. Draco no se vio sorprendido en lo absoluto, pero sí estaba molesto por el tonito utilizado para dirigirse a él.

—Es que no puedo entenderlo—dijo Draco después de unos minutos—Como la gran estupidez que tienes puede entrar en esa cabeza rajada, como algo tan grande… entra dentro de algo tan pequeño como tu flacucho y sin gracia cuerpo—continuó. Harry se puso rojo, a la vez que sus ojos verdes llameaban de furia.

—Estúpido engreído y mimado—refunfuño enojado. Esas palabras le habían dolido, pues su mal desarrollo se debía a que había vivido gran parte de su infancia en "La Alacena debajo de las Escaleras", como la había adoptado, cosa que no pensaba decirle jamás a ese niñato presumido. Ese idiota no tenía sentimientos positivos, había nacido solo para hacerle desgraciado.

—Mejor eso a un héroe sin gracia, mentiroso y deseoso de llamar la atención—hizo un gesto desdeñoso, sus ojos grises brillando con burla.

Esas palabras trajeron consigo recuerdos que Harry quería suprimir. Porque por su estúpido sentido de heroicidad Cedric había muerto, si él tan solo se hubiese callado… si tan solo hubiese agarrado la Copa solo. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y luego suspiró con fuerza.

Le lanzó al rubio una mirada de desprecio, antes de ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo. No iba a conseguirse otro castigo sólo por el rubio tenia ganas de fastidiar.

Pero el rubio, lejos de rendirse en su intento por hacer rabiar al niñito que vivió, comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá, una y otra vez, rozando con su pie alguna extremidad de Potter. Mientras, iba cantando una canción algo rara

—_Una vez, una vez, _

_Un Pottecito visitó al juez_

_Juez de inteligencia, mas no de crímenes_

_Le dijo: "Potty, eres más estúpido que un Títere_

_Tu cara rajada tan fea como los aborígenes _

_Tu sangre tan mestiza como… un mestizo—titubeo un poco_

_Tus ropas no están a la moda_

_Y tu sentido común se fue corriendo por la borda_

_No sabes elegir bien a tus amigos_

_De la comadreja y sangre sucia, no pudiste escapar_

_Ahora con los Weasley, vas a chillar_

_Eres una escoria, afeminado_

_De la sociedad."—_terminó Draco, contento consigo mismo. Estaba bien, admitía que no era una de sus mejores canciones, pero al menos había hecho rimar algunas palabras. Y Potter estaba rojo, había funcionado.

—Agh—gruñó con enojo—Eres un idiota sin sentimientos—le siseo con enojo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Y tú un estúpido con el cerebro tan grande como el de una molécula de agua—le dijo desdeñoso, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces ¿Cómo responder un insulto así, con un insulto medianamente inteligente?

—Y tú tan idiota como un gigante sin mamá—bien, no era el mejor, pero Draco al menos estaba indignado por la comparación.

Después de todo… él era un Malfoy, hijo de put*, digo… sangre pura. Si, eso. Él era un Malfoy, sangre pura, rico, hermoso, con gran prestigio político, hijo de un mortífago (aunque esto ultimo no lo admitiera), con grandes dotes en la magia, con gran carisma e inteligencia, simpático, agradable, intuitivo, cuya belleza era comparada con la de los ángeles, e iba a la mejor Casa de Hogwarts.

¡Vamos, Slytherin, la puta madre!

Este… ese no fue un pensamiento digno de un Malfoy {Tachen eso, por favor}

—A mi—dijo despacio, midiendo sus palabras y lanzándolas con veneno—No me compares con un ser inferior, ni siquiera contigo—le dijo luego, desdeñoso y con la lengua ponzoñosa.

Sólo le faltaba la capa negra, hablar pársel y podría ser un Mago Oscuro. Claro, descontando a los Horrocruxes, matar gente con mucho sadismo, ser sadomasoquista, dar discursos que aburren, ser estúpido y querer matar a muchos muggles.

—¡Estúpido Mortífago!

—¡Mierda!—gritó Draco, mirándolo con enojo—¡Que todavía no soy un mortífago!

—Todavía…

—¡Y no lo seré nunca! Jamás me inclinaré ante un mestizo de porquería… y eso te incluye, Cara Rajada—le siseo, sacando su varita y apuntándole (no piensen mal, que es su varita de madera de espino, 25`4 centímetros y elástica. Pervertidos). Harry, veloz como un rayo (porque él ya sabía lo que era estar en un duelo, después de todo se enfrentó a Voldemort muchas veces. Él era muy genial), sacó también la suya y apuntó a Draco en la cara.

—Idiota

—Estúpido.

—_Expelliarmus_

—_Protego_

_Esa sería un largo día…_

…

Cuando Luce se escabulló para ver que tal iba el castigo de los chicos, no se imaginó encontrarse con esa escena:

Draco y Harry estaban en el suelo, pero no calientes y sudorosos a punto de tener sexo, como ella hubiese deseado. No, Harry y Draco estaban golpeándose con dientes y uñas, pateándose mutuamente como vulgares muggles (como si ella no lo fuera), y… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Harry le estaba tirando de los pelos? ¡Parecían dos chicas!

—Eres un idiota

—Y tú un estúpido

Luce se decepcionó ¿es que no se podían decir cosas más ardientes? Idiota y estúpido no eran insultos válidos, eran demasiado suaves. Ella le hubiese dicho algo como "Estúpido sin vida, mimado y criado por el dinero. Eres escoria y me das asco" o algo así, aunque suene rudo. Pero prefería esos insultos, antes de que en verdad se pelearan en serio… al menos hoy he conseguido algo, pensó. Harry y Draco estaban teniendo un romántico y ardiente acercamiento, aunque fuese con puños.

Además había aprendido algo… Harry y Draco peleaban como prostitutas.

…

La casa estaba silenciosa, el viento a penas perceptibles y solo un poco de la luz del sol entraba por una rendija del techo. El aire oscuro y tétrico parecía no importarle a la mujer, que, de rodillas miraba hacia arriba con devoción total.

—He tenido progresos—le susurro la mujer al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Parecía que quería acercarse mucho más a su señor, pero tenía miedo a su reacción. El hombre lo disfrutaba.

—¿Y cuales han sido dichos progresos, mi querida Bella?—le preguntó con una voz escalofriante, como un siseo de serpiente. La mujer se estremeció de excitación, de anticipación a lo que venía si hacía su trabajo bien.

—El elfo de mi querido primo Sirius Black, ha venido hoy a mi—dijo, incapaz de aguantar un minuto más—Con su ayuda, podemos atraer al chico Potter—añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Un elfo doméstico?—el desagrado era evidente en su voz. Después de todo, él odiaba a los seres inferiores a sí mismo. Eso incluía a la mujer que estaba a sus pies.

—Si, si—se escuchó nerviosa—Él sabe muchas cosas que nos serían de utilidad, mi Lord. De hecho, me gustaría comentar el plan que se me ocurrió—la ansiedad volvía a ella, golpeándole con fiereza.

—Te daré una oportunidad, Bella. Eres libre de contarme ese plan—bajo la capa, una sonrisa escalofriante se asomó por su rostro sin nariz y extremadamente blanco, como un fantasma.

—Verá mi señor, como mi primo Sirius Black es el padrino del chico Potter, creo que podríamos utilizarlo como carnada. Si el chico Potter es como me contaron, irá derecho hacia el lugar en donde esté su padrino a "salvarlo"— dijo la mujer, esperando la sentencia de su amo.

—Creo que tu plan no está tan mal, Bella—siseo el hombre con regocijo—Sólo hay que esperar un poco, sólo un poco…

_Y tendré esa Profecía en mis manos…_

* * *

_Respuestas a los Comentarios (Me da mucha flojera contestarle por PM):  
_

_**Meru-Nyan**: Si quieres saber lo que pasará, tendrás que leerlo. Pero no seré mala y te diré algo: Sirius no morirá. Es justamente por eso que hice la historia en éste año, así mi amorcito Canuto no se muere. Y con respecto a si Luce dirá o no la verdad. Te explicaré: Luce es una chica inteligente, si dijera lo que pasará sería todo demasiado complicado, querrían matarla. ¿Si le dice cómo matar a Voldy? Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo... Gracias por tu comentario, amiga mía.  
_

_**Karis Malfoy:** Si, estoy tratando de no tardar. Sinceramente no quiero dejar la historia tirada, quiero terminarla. ¿Te gustó? No sabes lo mucho que lo agradezco. Jamás, lee bien, ¡Jamás! Dejaré que el hermoso rostro de Draco se arruine, él es muy hermoso. Cuidate también.  
_

_**Uzumaki Isa**: No puedo sino darte la razón, JK Rowling jamás debió haber matado a Sirius, ni dejar a Harry con Ginny. Él es demasiado para ella, debería de haberse quedado con Draco (¿Te lo imaginas? Ahh). No mataré a Sirius. Y tienes razón, el hecho de que en los libros ambos estén tan obsesionados el uno con el otro es tan... ¡Agh! Es genial. ¿Qué planea Voldy? No lo sé, tendrás que esperar. Muajaja... soy mala. ¿Luce en un trío con Draco y Harry? ¡Dios nos ampare! Draco es de Harry, Harry de Draco. (Aunque lo que daría yo por hacer un trío con ellos). Si, es muy divertido imaginármela molestando a Draco... él es tan, no sé. Es como si fuera más fácil de hacer enojar. Gracias por el comentario. La continuaré.  
_

_**AkatsukiDrak**: La continuaré aunque me cueste la vida. Nah, tampoco así, pero trataré de terminarla. ¿Crees que son interesantes mis dialogos? Es que como no tengo a nadie quien supervise mi trabajo, no puedo saber en qué me equivoco. Gracias por decírmelo, es bueno saberlo. Severus es simplemente perfecto, lo amo tanto (ejem, más de 20 años mayor ¿?). ¡Qué pervertida que eres! Tener esos pensamientos con un profesor... mal, muy mal. Jeje. Y no, no soy tan pervertida (ejem, cof, miente, cof).  
_

_Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, me suben el ánimo. _

_Cosas que debo decirles:  
_

_1)_ No me olvidé de Chang, sólo que en el siguiente capítulo se hablará de su salud.  
_

_2)_ Las cosas serán distintas a los libros, (obviamente), porque no podré hacerlo en secuencia. Tendrá que ser a mi modo.  
_

_3)_ Pregunta a ustedes: ¿Quieren que hayan más parejas slash? No sé, como Blaise/Ron, Theodore/Neville. Esas les propongo, si quieren otras sólo díganmelo.  
_

_**¡Dejen Reviews! Si no lo hacen, Draco se pondrá triste y Sirius se pondrá enfermito.**  
_

_**¡Que viva Slytherin, carajo!**  
_


	4. Venganza

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, no soy J.K. Rowling y bla, bla, bla... Si me pertenecieran, Draco y Harry hubiesen quedado juntos. _

_Esta historia es **Slash** (relación ChicoXChico). Si no les gusta... allá ustedes, a mi me encanta. **Femslash**, (relación ChicaXChica), ¿no les gusta? Lo siento, Hermione no podía quedar sola, y Pansy es genial. _

_Janó el Blaise/Ron y el Theo/Nev. Así que los juntaré. Quizás también a Pansy y Hermione, no queremos que se queden solas ¿verdad? _

_**Con respecto al Capítulo:** No sé como habrá salido, lo terminé y traté de subir ayer, pero no pude. FF se volvió temporalmente loco. Sepan disculparme si hay algo que no es de su agrado, o hice mal, pero es que me tienen loca de tareas, apenas pude terminar el capítulo._

* * *

—Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no puede con tu gran estupidez. Por eso es que colapsó y ahora no puedes decir más de dos palabras coherentes—el arrastrar de palabras no podía sino venir de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba rojo de furia y miraba a Harry como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con un _Crucio_.

Harry miraba con los ojos como platos al rubio, sin entender del todo lo que el Slytherin le había dicho. ¿Cómo responder a un insulto así?

—Mejor sin celebro que con sentimientos tan perversos como los tuyos—le siseo con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada. Su quijada, fuerte y varonil resaltaba sus lindos rasgos masculinos, sus ojos verdes llameando con furia.

—Que elocuente, Potter Potty. Me conmueves— el rubio puso una mano en su pecho, con fingida inocencia y sus ojos grises, abiertos y fijos en los de Potter. No había emoción alguna más que el de la burla.

—¡Eres un mortífago sin sentimientos y…!

—¡Demonios, ya basta!—gritó Luce con la respiración agitada y mirando a los dos chicos con expresión asesina. Ambos se hicieron para atrás, miedosos porque hace solo unos momentos esa tierna muchachita se había atrevido a hechizarles… a ambos. No había tenido compasión.

—Ustedes están peor que las chicas. Se pelean, para variar, como vulgares prostitutas—les regañó con una mirada enojada. –Son magos ¿se olvidaron? Tú, Draco, que tanto fanfarroneas sobre tu pureza de sangre y que tienes modales y que blah, blah, blah—la muchacha abrió y cerró su mano, como si estuviese haciendo hablar a un títere—¿Por qué demonios peleas como un muggle?—le preguntó, con los labios fruncidos.

Luego le envió una mirada de advertencia a Harry.

—¡Tú!—le gritó, haciendo sobresaltar al pobre chico. Siempre le regañaba a él—¿Es que no pensaste en lo que podrías hacerle a ese hermoso rostro?—ella acarició la mejilla del rubio con una mirada pervertida. El aludido se hizo para atrás como si ella le pudiera contagiar de algo raro.

—Basta, Luce, yo…—empezó Draco, enojado. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Tendrán que actuar mejor, ya son chicos grandes para que se estén comportando como cavernícolas machistas con sus estúpidas peleas infantiles—les apuntó con el dedo. Estaba ya un poco cansada de esas peleas sin sentido que tenían. ¿Es que no podían enamorarse y ya? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerse los difíciles?

—¡Tú no eres mi madre para decirme qué puedo o no hacer!—exclamó Draco, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry asintió, a pesar de no decir nada. Estaba de acuerdo, ellos deberían poder golpearse en paz, sin interrupciones.

—¡Pero soy tu amiga, Draco!—le dijo, tenaz. El rubio abrió la boca, sin saber demasiado bien como reaccionar… ¿él, amigo de _ella_? ¿Una chica loca que no tenía modales y para variar, era una pervertida?

—Tú no eres mi amiga—dijo con un tono mordaz.

Luce, sabiendo de su comportamiento borde, solo rodó los ojos con exasperación. No iba a ponerse a llorar como un estúpido Gryffindor sólo por eso, ¡Oh, no señor! Ella era una perfecta Slytherin, con complejos de pervertida, eso sí.

—Sí, lo soy—le discutió, mirándole con sus ojos oscuros.

—No lo eres—replicó Draco, cruzándose de brazos como el niño caprichoso que era. A Luce se le hizo tan tierno verlo así, con ese pucherito tan sexy. Sonrió internamente con malicia.

—¡Que sexy te ves con ese comportamiento!—exclamó con los ojos brillantes de deseo—Eres tan ardiente incluso comportándote como un idiota Hufflepuff—le dijo con seriedad, como si ese fuera un tema importantísimo. Draco le miró ofendido por su comparación a los tejones, por lo que tardó un poco más en procesar lo que le había dicho, cuando lo hizo se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—¡Yo no me comporto como tal!

—¡Pues demuéstralo!—le riñó con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró a Harry. –Y tú, Harry… eres también un chico grande, no le hagas caso a las idioteces que Draco te diga. Es un crío malcriado, ya crecerá—le dijo como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

Harry miró de manera burlona a Draco, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba a Luce con los ojos entrecerrados. –Ahora, me encantaría que dejasen de comportarse como niños pequeños y comenzaran a demostrar que no se equivocaron en elegirlos: a ti—le apunto a Draco—como miembro de la Suma Inquisidora del Colegio. Y a ti—apuntó a Harry—Como "el Niño—que—vivió", y estoy segura que cuando se enteren que Voldemort de verdad regresó, te elegirán como Nuestro Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Demuestra que no se equivocarán, demuestra que tú eres un chico maduro que se ha enfrentado a cosas que nadie puede imaginar—le dijo, con una mirada llena de confianza.

—¡Y tú deja de estremecerte, que Voldemort no está aquí y no te violará!—le gritó a Draco, mirando a Harry y esperando su reacción.

Pero Harry solo había registrado algunas palabras.

—¡¿El Salvador de qué, dices?—le preguntó exaltado. Luce rió con diversión.

—¡Oh, nada! En algún momento te enterarás por ti mismo—le restó importancia con un vago gesto.

—¡Ahora terminen su castigo sin pelearse, para cuando regrese quiero una tregua entre ustedes!—les gritó como una loca, con sus ojos desenfocados y mirándolos a ellos con una expresión que daba miedo. —¡¿Entendido?

Harry y Draco asintieron algo reticentes, con cautela.

—Y si no lo hacen ahora, lo tendrán que hacer frente al Gran Comedor ¿están de acuerdo?—su tono cambió, ahora les miraba con dulzura. Esto los desconcertó aún más ¿qué tramaba?

—Yo no—dijo Draco, tenaz. Recibió una mirada peligrosa, llena de promesas que prometían ser cumplidas… ninguna le gustaba.

—¿Cómo dices, Dragoncito?—le preguntó, con fingida dulzura y una mirada llena de advertencia. Draco entrecerró los ojos, algo ahí no cuadraba.

—Que no—le respondió altanero. Luce le miró varios segundos, antes de sonreír.

—Ya veo, creo que tienes miedo a que Harry te gane—le provocó, la burla era clara en sus ojos. Tenía que hacer que aceptaran a como diera lugar.

Draco se puso rojo.

—¿Potter?—hizo un gesto de desdén, mientras sus labios se fruncían con desprecio. La muchacha y Harry rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados a esos gestos.

—Oh, sí. Él—apuntó a Harry, omitiendo el hecho de que eso era de mala educación.

—Eso jamás, Potter no es mejor que yo—siseo el rubio, mirando a Harry con sospecha y un poco de enojo. Luce estuvo a punto de reírse por la expresión de niño pequeño que no quería prestar sus juguetes que tenía Draco.

—Entonces, hagan una tregua—les recomendó con una sonrisa. Harry y Draco, reticentes, asintieron.—¿Cómo dicen? No los escuché—Luce puso una mano en su oreja, poniendo su brazo tras su espalda y moviendo su varita con discreción. Sonrió maliciosamente, esperaba que el hechizo funcionara.

—Esta bien—Draco suspiró con derrota—Acepto, Potter y yo haremos una tregua—dijo el rubio, como mecánicamente. La varita detrás de Luce brilló levemente, ésta sonrió.

—Yo también, acepto hacer una tregua con Malfoy—repitió Harry. La varita de la morena brilló otra vez, mientras la muchacha les daba a ambos chicos una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Me parece genial! Ahora limpien—les ordenó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sonriendo maliciosamente.

…

—Dime que no es cierto—dijo Harry, mirando suplicante a Malfoy. Oh, sí ¡A Malfoy!

—Lo siento, Potter. No lo es—dijo Draco, igual de lúgubre y mirándolo como si él tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Ambos estaban parados en medio del Gran Comedor, a punto de hacer una _tregua_.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso? Que no le preguntara, porque ni ellos lo sabían.

—Chicoooos—Luce alargó la palabra ridículamente, mirándolos a ambos con urgencia. Los dos le miraron con expresión fúnebre—¿Qué? No me miren así. Yo les dije que no querían que se pelearan e hicieran una tregua. No me hicieron caso, ahora paguen las consecuencias. –ella les sonrió cálidamente, con fingida inocencia.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—le preguntó con voz lúgubre el rubio. La muchacha le miró con malicia.

—Digamos que hice un hechizo de Promesa—le respondió, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—¿Un Hechizo de Promesa?—preguntó Harry, perdido. Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos.

—Te obliga a cumplir lo que prometiste, quieras o no. Es algo así como un Hechizo Inquebrantable, pero no tan extremista—explicó Luce, mirando a ambos chicos por debajo de sus pestañas, con la intención de verse más inocente.

—¡Eres una desgraciada!—le siseo con enojo Draco, Luce se encogió de hombros. No que le importara demasiado…

—No me importa. Ahora vayan ambos y cumplan con lo que prometieron—Luce los miró a ambos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, para luego entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección—Ahora.

Harry y Draco, viendo que no tenían alternativa, dieron mecánicamente dos pasos hacia el frente.

Se pusieron de frente, mirándose como si el otro fuese Satán que venía con Dementores y Voldemort a quitarle sus almas.

—Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometo que desde ahora no te molestaré más—que tortura decir esas cosas, ¡que tortura!—Haremos una tregua, una alianza. Ya no somos niños, hemos crecidos y como los adultos a los que vamos encaminados a ser, te prometo que cumpliré con mi palabra… desde ahora en adelante, tú Harry James Potter, eres mi aliado. –Draco le ofreció su mano, como aquella vez hace ya varios años. Cuando Potter rechazó ser su amigo. Entrecerró los ojos con enojo. Aún le dolía en su ego ese maldito incidente.

Harry, ruborizado hasta las orejas, suspiró y miró a Malfoy.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, prometo que desde ahora te consideraré mi igual. Mi aliado y amigo.—su garganta quemó al decir lo último—Espero que en los años venideros estemos en paz, por y para siempre. Tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres mi aliado—Harry aceptó la mano del rubio y la apretó.

Las sensaciones fueron sorprendentes: ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica les atravesara el cuerpo, como si un calor se extendiera paso a paso por sus venas. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza, mientras que sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con las mejillas encendidas, sorprendidos y agradablemente en paz. El tacto del otro era tan tranquilizador, tan… hermoso. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, maravillándose al encontrar esos colores tan hermosos. Gris plata y Verde esmeralda.

Ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando les gritaron. Pegaron un salto y se soltaron las manos rápidamente, regañándose por ese momento de debilidad.

—Harry ¡¿Qué demonios te tomaste?—Ron se acercaba a ellos con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente horrorizado.

—Draco ¡¿Te fumaste otra vez eso? Te dije que te hacía decir incoherencias—le regañó Blaise, corriendo hacia ellos. Luce entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose que demonios se había fumado Draco.

Al mismo tiempo, Blaise y Ron llegaron corriendo, chocándose entre ellos y cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ron estaba encima de Blaise, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron como si el tacto del otro les quemara, y se sacudieron las túnicas, muy dignos.

Los ojos de Luce brillaron, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Era genial! Se tomó las manos y con una mirada maquiavélica, sonrió.

—No, chicos. Sólo hay que decir que Harry y Draco al fin, maduraron—dijo ella, en tono tranquilizador y una mirada un tanto extraña al momento de mirar a Ron y Blaise.

—¿Maduraron?—preguntó Blaise, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, sí—Luce sonrió con un aura de misterio. Harry y Draco levantaron una ceja, incrédulos y burlones—Ellos han madurado, aprendieron a saber la importancia de no golpearse en cada rincón del Colegio, a tolerarse y ser corteses entre ellos—sonrió con hipocresía, mirando los rostros extrañados de los recién llegados.

—Creo que estás más chiflada de lo que había creído—dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luce sonrió, complacida. Aunque no había sido un halago.

—Gracias—rió, mirando a Ron con ojos maquiavélicos. El aludido se hizo para atrás, miedoso de lo que esa cabeza llena de locuras podría llegar a imaginar.

—

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Hermione, enojada y mirando a Luce con decepción. Esta la miró por un rato largo, midiendo las palabras que iba a decir.

—Sinceramente, Hermione, la que no puede creerlo soy yo—le dijo, con una extraña expresión de seriedad en el rostro. –Pensé que eras mi amiga—tragó saliva, mientras sus ojos se aguaban levemente—Tratas de cambiarme. Soy Slytherin, Hermione. Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso allí, será por algo ¿no crees? Soy engañosa, manipuladora, juego con los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que quiero… No soy una Gryffindor, mi mente piensa distinto a la tuya.

—¿Pero engañarlos a ambos así, para obligarlos a hacer una tregua?—decir que estaba decepcionada, era decir poco. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y enojada. Luce se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Realmente ¿Quién era ella para decir qué estaba bien y qué no? ¿Acaso se proclamaba a si misma perfecta, tanto que podía juzgar el mal y el bien? ¡Y un cuerno! Ella no se consideraba a si misma como paciente, si seguía sermoneándole ella respondería.

Luce suspiró con fuerza, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, y mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos. —Tú no eres nadie para decirme que esta bien y que no. Debes aprender de una vez que nada te hace perfecta para poder juzgar, así que guárdate tus opiniones moralistas para ti misma—le siseo con enojo. Ya le dolía la cabeza, así que era mejor terminar todo rápido. –Si, lo acepto, quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacer que hicieran una tregua, pero en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue obligarlos. Funcionó, no importa qué digas al respecto. –Se llevo una mano a la frente, cansada.—Esto es para evitar futuras complicaciones, esos chicos debían terminar sus peleas de una vez. Yo solo los ayudé, lo mismo que tú hiciste con Ginny ¿o no?—le miró penetrantemente.

Hermione, confundida, la miró—¿De que hablas?

—Le aconsejaste que tuviera otros novios para olvidar a Harry, sin importarte si ella no quería. La manipulaste para que ella se olvidara de él, fueran tus intenciones buenas o malas, es lo mismo. No debiste meterte—le acusó. Ella ya se encargaría de que esa zorra pelirroja quedara con Dean, porque Harry no estaba disponible.

—Lo hice porque es mi amiga, no podía verla así—le respondió. Estaba algo enojada, aunque sabía que parte de lo que decía era verdad.

—Así como Draco el mío—le respondió, tajante. –Mira, no quiero que peleemos por esta insignificancia. Soy como soy, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, te recibo con los brazos abiertos—dicho esto, apoyó sus palabras poniendo sus brazos abiertos, como para un abrazo de oso—Si no, me importa un rábano. Pero si te metieras en mi camino, te destruiría—dijo después, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Hermione la miro escrutadoramente, queriendo saber como pensaba esa cabeza Slytherin suya. Al parecer decidió desistir, puesto que suspiró derrotada y luego miró el suelo.

—Creo que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto. Pero me gusta ser tu amiga, eres inteligente y piensas igual, a la vez que distinto, que yo. Somos tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas…—dijo maravillada, para luego dejar caer los hombros con derrota. –Quiero que sigamos siendo amigas—dijo después, mirándola. Luce sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Abrazo de oso!—exclamó, abrazando con fuerza a Hermione.

Madame Prince las miró con el ceño fruncido por el alboroto.

Después de superar su incredulidad, Hermione también abrazo a Luce. Ambas se balancearon, riendo suavemente.

—_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí_

_Nuestra amistad es lo mejor_

_Con un fuerte abrazo _

_Y un beso te diré_

"_Mi cariño yo te doy" _

Luce canturreo con una sonrisita maliciosa, notando como Hermione se quedaba tiesa y luego la miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Barney?—le preguntó, con una ceja enarcada. Luego se separó de ella rápidamente y mirándola con una mirada calculadora. —¿Quién demonios eres?—Hermione nunca decía palabrotas, por lo que era importante. Luce la miró tranquila, sin perder la calma. Sabia que si le decía la verdad, Hermione querría saber todo, pero tarde o temprano algo tendría que decirle, no por nada la castaña era la más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Decidió que no le diría la verdad, después de todo… una mentirita no le hacia daño a nadie.

—Digamos que mis padres están algo obsesionados con los muggles—dijo con una sonrisita. Hermione la miró, sin creerle del todo. –Es enserio, pero tengo que mantener mi apariencia en Slytherin. Son todos unas serpientes, si les digo que me agradan los muggles me comerían viva ¿no lo crees?—rió, aunque no era tan divertido. Si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, era hasta peligroso. Debería tener un poco más de cuidado.

—Digamos que te creo—dijo Hermione, tosiendo levemente—Ahora quiero que me digas algo importantísimo… ¿Qué crees sobre el libro de "Miles de Runas: El Comienzo del Arcanoide"?

—¡Oh, Dios! Ese libro es genial, esa manera de mezclar la información con la literatura… es impresionante—dijo Luce, suspirando levemente y poniendo cara de ensueño.

Así comenzaron a cuchichear sus rarezas, saltando y gritando toda la tarde. Ya qué… Ellas eran así: Frikis hasta la médula.

Pero su pelea no quedaría así, algún día su desenlace le costaría caro a Lucinda Zunch.

…

—Buenos días, Malfoy—saludó Harry, con los dientes apretados.

Draco sonrió forzadamente—Si, buenos días, Potter—se tragó el nudo en su garganta, y se contuvo de hacer un comentario mordaz.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta en lo que realmente se habían metido, hasta esa mañana. Si trataban de decirse cosas feas o golpearse, se quemaban a si mismos, les causaba dolor querer tratarse mal. Así que de verdad, ahora eran algo así como aliados, estaban _obligados_ por su palabra.

Harry nunca había maldecido a alguien, pero en ese momento le deseaba cosas dolorosas a Luce. Draco, por otro lado, pensaba maldecir a esa chiquilla pretensiosa y maleducada cuanto antes. Él, después de todo, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy orgulloso y poderoso.

Ambos fueron por distintos caminos, uno para Slytherin y el otro hacia Gryffindor. Cuando Draco llegó a su mesa y se sentó, lo primero que notó fue que la estúpida chiquilla no estaba en su lugar. Suspiró con enojo y trató de actuar con normalidad, pero sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia donde estaba Harry Potter, quien se veía igual de inquieto que él.

¿Por qué ese sentimiento raro dentro de él? Se preguntaba Harry, sin entender muy bien esos arranques que tenía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se sentía extraño, pero no era Voldemort. No, esos sentimientos le pertenecían a él. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

—Hey, Harry ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Hermione, notando el estado de Harry. Ron estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos (sobre lo deliciosa que estaba ese día la comida), por lo que apenas y si los escuchó.

—Nada—suspiró el muchacho, algo fatigado. No había podido dormir demasiado bien esa noche.

—No estarás dándole vueltas a eso del Ministerio ¿verdad?—le preguntó, algo inquieta y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry se removió inquieto—No puedo dejar de pensar en que hay gente muriendo, y ellos siguen sin creer… es que es tan absurdo, Hermione ¿Por qué creer que Dumbledore quiere quitarle el puesto a Fudge? Si él hubiese querido eso ya lo habría conseguido hace mucho. Así que deberían ver lo que tienen frente a ellos y dejar de negarse a la realidad.—Harry suspiró, muy frustrado.

—Eso es, Harry. Saca todo lo que tienes dentro, deshazte del estrés y que haya paz.—dijo de repente una voz, sobresaltando a Harry y a Hermione. Ron seguía comiendo, a él que no le molestaran cuando se alimentaba, porque ahí se desconocían.

—Luce—dijo su nombre con los dientes apretados. Luce le sonrió comprensivamente, aunque por dentro entendía su enojo contra ella.

—Haya paz, hermano. Haya paz—le dijo, haciendo una seña de lo más hippie. Parecía drogada.

Hermione ahogó una risita, pues por la cara de Harry podía asegurar de que no le iba a gustar.

—Si, paz—gruñó Harry, suspirando fuerte.

—Claro, hermano—apoyó ella, con voz adormilada y tonta. Los que estaban a su alrededor rieron, pensando en que definitivamente la nueva Slytherin era una rarita.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu mesa?—le preguntó Neville, de improviso y mirándola con curiosidad. Los demás asintieron, mirándole interrogantes.

—Digamos que Draco está enojado conmigo y no quiero hablar con él hasta que esté más calmado—dijo ella, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Los demás rieron levemente, asintiendo de acuerdo.

—¿Comerás con nosotros?—preguntó Seamus, sorprendido. Luce sonrió con tristeza.

—Lamentablemente no puedo, eso "deshonraría" a mi Casa. Le pediré a Dobby—dijo después, conteniéndose de pedirle a Harry el Mapa del Merodeador y su Capa. Ella no debería saber eso. ¡Mierda!

—¿Conoces a Dobby?—los ojos de Hermione brillaron levemente. Luce se temió lo peor.

—Si—contestó, presintiendo que era una mala idea decirlo.

—¿Te querrías unir a la P.E.D.D.O?—le preguntó, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza porque su organización tuviera más integrantes.

—Cl… claro. He oído de ella, pero seré una miembro anónima. Ya sabes, Slytherin y los seres inferiores y esas chorradas—le restó importancia. Aunque a ella no le interesaban los malditos elfos, era algo injusto lo que estaban obligados a hacer.

—¡Genial! La esclavitud de los elfos es indignante… ¿Qué te parecería si fundamos una…?

—Espera. Es que tengo que hacer unas cosas, ahora que me acuerdo—Cuando los chicos quisieron darse cuenta, Luce ya había desaparecido.

Los chicos no le juzgaban por ello.

…

Los pasillos estaban ya desiertos, no se veía ni siquiera a Peeves y eso ya era decir mucho. Luce sospechaba que andaba por ahí haciendo de las suyas.

Ya era de noche, y la muchacha estaba algo preocupada. Se había perdido cuando iba hacia la Biblioteca, después de todo el Castillo era inmenso y ella apenas conocía por los libros algunas cosas.

De repente un ruido la alarmó. Inmediatamente tenía su varita en la mano, buscando el peligro. Si era una broma o alguna venganza de Draco, ella no lo sabía.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí… La nueva serpiente rastrera—le siseo una voz femenina de repente. Luce se dio la vuelta tan rápido que por un momento temió romperse el cuello.

—¿Quién demonios eres?—le preguntó de mal modo, ese tonito de la muchacha no le había gustado para nada.

La chica no parecía ser más grande que ella, tenía su misma estatura y no era demasiado agraciada que digamos. Tenía un cuerpo normal, una cara común y fea, y una mirada de perra odiosa.

Luce la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio, menospreciándola. Luego hizo una mueca y arrugó levemente su nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo asqueroso.

—Digamos que después de que terminemos contigo, no te olvidarás de mi rostro en tu vida, querida.—le siseo con odio la muchacha. Luce retrocedió al verlas acercarse. No se había dado cuenta de que eran tres más, y por sus miradas, algo le decía que no iban a hablar precisamente.

¡Demonios! Ella nunca había peleado con nadie, ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas sola con esas cuatro perras?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras el pánico comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Le golpearían, arruinarían su hermoso rostro…

—¿Qué carajos es lo que quieren?—su lenguaje argentino hacía acto de presencia.

—Digamos que… venganza—dijo la muchacha. Luce abrió los ojos con algo parecido a la comprensión, mientras los recuerdos se hacían paso a través de su mente.

—¿Venganza?—preguntó con voz fría. No iba a dejar que la humillaran ni hicieran tener miedo. Ella era fuerte, no iba a tener miedo a esas cuatro zorras sin vida. No las conocía pero era lindo pensar así de todas las que le miraran mal.

—Sí. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga

—Oh, ya veo—sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión, luego entrecerró los ojos. Rió suavemente. —¿Tu amiguita Chang aún está en la enfermería?—preguntó con burla. Sin embargo no era tan despiadada, la culpa le carcomía el alma. No debió hechizarla con un hechizo utilizado para Dragones. Podría haberle lanzado un Sectumsempra… ¡No, tampoco! Ella no debía ser mala con esas zorras.

—Saldrá pronto, pero eso no quita el daño causado. Asquerosa y puta serpiente… seguro que abres las piernas para todos esos Slytherins—rió con burla y una mirada de asco.

Si Luce pensaba no hacer nada, el pensamiento desapareció de su mente en cuanto comprendió lo que esa asquerosa Ravenclaw le dijo.

Ella podía ser cualquier cosa, menos una puta ¡Oh, eso sí que no!

—Diffindo—gritó, provocando cortes en la otra muchacha. Marietta había estado descuidada, por eso el hechizo le había dado. Después de todo no por nada había estado en el ED, algo había aprendido.

La Ravenclaw se toco la mejilla, y luego miró su mano ensangrentada. Sus ojos se achicaron de furia, mientras temblaba del coraje.

—¡Maldita perra!—gruñó.

—¿Así que primero soy una serpiente, y ahora una perra?—preguntó Luce con burla, sus ojos sin dejar de mirar la varita de la otra muchacha. Estaba segura que le devolvería el golpe.

—Digamos que es una manera de decir que eres una puta serpiente rastrera—Luce respiró fuerte. Se estaba enojando demasiado, pronto perdería la razón y golpearía hasta el cansancio a la maldita amiga de la Chang.

—¿A sí?—preguntó con burla y desdén. Trataba de no dejarse llevar por el miedo, actuaba inadecuadamente en esos casos de furia total. –Digamos que es demasiado hipócrita decir eso de tu parte, ¿no crees?—la miró un rato largo, maldiciéndola interiormente.

—¿Qué? Yo soy una chica de sangre pura, una dama. No como tú, que por el contrario, está en medio de todos los muchachos y quien sabe qué cosas son las que haces con ellos—su insinuación le enojó en sobremanera. No podía soportar que le llamaran así, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

—¿Una dama, te haces llamar? ¡Peleando y atacándome verbalmente como una vulgar _muggle_!—exclamó con enojo, mirándola desde arriba.

—Demonios, ya basta de estas estupideces. Adelante, chicas—de repente Luce estaba rodeada por las cuatro.

Trató de mantener su varita en alto, pero tenía miedo y cuando tenía miedo se comportaba como tonta.

—Claro, necesitas a tus amigas para golpearme ¿verdad, Marietta Edgecombe?—se burló. Sin embargo su voz se le quebró. Marietta se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió complacida.

—¿Y tú ya tienes miedo, querida Luce?—le preguntó con fingida dulzura. Luego endureció su expresión, y antes de que _Luce_ pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba tirada en el suelo y sin varita.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente el pánico se adueñó de ella y no pudo hacer nada más que gemir con algo de miedo. Las muchachas se rieron con burla.

Luce sintió algo golpearla en el estomago, pero no gritó. Era una cuestión de orgullo ¿le querían pegar? Bien, que le pegaran. Pero ella no gritaría ni pediría clemencia ¡Oh, no! Claro que no…

—Vamos, dime cuanto te duele. Maldita zorra—Marietta le escupió, con enojo.

—Cada golpe que cometan en mi contra, se los devolveré con creces. Sólo esperen, ahora son ustedes las que ríen, pero soy una Slytherin, puedo esperar para la venganza—gruñó Luce, con la voz algo distorsionada por el dolor. Al parecer esa no era una respuesta válida, porque no valoraron la respuesta y le pegaron otra patada, esta vez en la cabeza.

Luce se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo daño, pero no iba a gritar. Por Merlín juraba que no lo haría…

…

—¡Hay, no!—exclamó Neville, con decepción. La poción se le volvía a arruinar.

Suspiró con fuerza y luego miró la poción con expresión pensativa ¿En qué había fallado esa vez? No sabría decirlo, las Pociones no eran su fuerte para nada.

—Agregaste una porción de más de Jugo de Algas—dijo una voz tranquila tras él. Neville se sobresaltó levemente, sonrojándose de inmediato.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó con la voz algo ahogada. El chico rió levemente, divertido por el bochorno del Gyffindor.

—Si, de hecho—aseguró el muchacho. Neville se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una visión magnífica.

El muchacho era de cabellos negros ligeramente azulados, y unos hermosos ojos color negro. Su piel aparentaba ser suave y limpia de cualquier tipo de imperfección, ligeramente tostada. Neville tosió levemente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Me llamo Theodore Nott—se presentó con una sonrisa. Neville tragó saliva.

—N… Neville Longbottom—se maldijo mentalmente por su debilidad, por lo quebrada que salió su voz.

—Si, lo sé.—rió.

—Yo también… Eres de Slytherin—musitó Neville, algo intimidado. ¿Qué querrían de él? No se fiaba de ellos, después de todos esos años molestándolo, no es como si de pronto de interesaran en él. Suspiró derrotado, ya sabía que había una razón detrás de eso. La gente no era amable con él solo por serlo.

—No te preocupes por eso. No soy un Slytherin normal—bromeó, sonriendo. Neville entonces descubrió que se le hacían unos hoyuelos adorables.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó con cierto grado de timidez. Theodore negó con la cabeza.

—Digamos que la chica nueva hizo que me diera coraje a mostrarme como soy. Y una serpiente mala y venenosa no soy, créeme.—le dijo, esta vez un poco más serio. El Gryffindor no podía lograr entender qué tenía que ver él en eso. –Aunque por algo estoy en Slytherin, tengo mi pequeña vena malvada –rió de su propio chiste. Neville cada vez estaba más incómodo y nervioso.

—Amm—musitó con un hilo de voz.

—Oye, te estoy aburriendo con mi verborrea—dijo luego, mirándolo con sus ojos negros. Neville se ruborizó levemente… otra vez. –Entonces voy al grano, quiero hacerte una propuesta

Ahí estaba. Algo tenía que estar buscando de él, era obvio que nadie se acercaría a él sólo por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Trató de que no se le notara la decepción.

—Bueno, emmm, dime—dijo con voz ronca. Carraspeo y luego suspiró, levantó la cabeza y le miró, esperando su dichosa propuesta.

—Quería que me enseñaras un poco de Herbología, y yo te pago enseñándote Pociones—dijo él, sonriéndole amablemente.

Neville no pudo estar más sorprendido que si le hubiese pedido 500 galeones. Le miraba extrañado y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

El chico rió.

—Cierra esa boca, Neville, no te he pedido un imposible. Vamos, al menos piénsatelo ¿si?—se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, apretándola amistosamente. No pudo imaginarse siquiera las sensaciones que provocó en el cuerpo de Neville, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder, Theodore salió del aula con una sonrisita un tanto maliciosa, dejando a un Neville confundido y desconfiado…

No lo sabía, pero su desconfianza no era en vano, ese chico no era sincero y tenía motivos ocultos…

* * *

_Hola! Al fin terminé el capítulo. _  
_Lamento mucho no poder responder los comentarios, pero a penas y pude publicar el cap. _

_¡Bienvenidas sean, **Nunu** y **3BYHancock**! Eso es para que vean que sí leí los comentarios. También gracias **Karis** y **Sabaku** (¿Te cambiaste el nombre? Está lindo), que siempre comentan. Adoro sus comentarios, me suben el ánimo (y el ego, ejem)._

_Dejen Reviews para saber qué tal me salió el capítulo ¿si? (¡Draco, pon ojos tristes!)  
_


	5. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi cuerpo!

¡Al fin terminé el capítulo! Disfrútenlo. Es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora (unas 8.000 palabras aproximadamente).

* * *

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche y Ron aún no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieto y no podía comprender exactamente el porqué. Trató de volver a dormirse, mientras sentía las respiraciones de sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero parecía que esa noche no iba a lograrlo.

Miró la cama de Harry y pudo ver que su amigo tampoco podía dormir, aunque no se atrevió a hablarle. Sentía que debía estar solo, que sus pensamientos e inquietudes debía resolverlas él mismo, era como si su problema fuese sólo de él y no quisiera decirle. Además, si su amigo quería contarle lo que le pasaba, lo haría por su cuenta, Harry era ese tipo de chicos.

Suspiro con resignación una vez que vio su intento de dormir arruinado, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto. Tropezó unas cuantas veces por estar aún adormilado, pero sus amigos parecían que tenían el sueño demasiado pesado, y Harry no se había dignado a decirle una palabra a pesar de (estaba seguro), saber que él estaba despierto.

Una vez que llegó a su Sala Común, consideró el quedarse allí y pedirle algo de comer a Dobby, pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos desistió, sentía un nudo en su estómago demasiado molesto. Salió de su Sala Común con pasos densos, cual sonámbulo cansado y agobiado. Bufó por la estúpida metáfora, riéndose de si mismo por pensar en semejante estupidez.

El asunto importante era ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No era tonto, sabía que tenía algo raro y no podía precisar muy bien qué era. Algo le tenía inquieto, pero ¿Por qué? Arrugo la frente con concentración, si Hermione lo viera se reiría de él.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, incapaz de creer que él estuviera pensando en semejante estupidez. Debía dejarse de idioteces, comerse algo y luego seguir durmiendo.

Era tan fácil decirlo, lo contrario a hacerlo.

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de nada a su alrededor, mucho menos de que alguien igual o peor de distraído que él caminaba a pasos ligeros en dirección contraria. Esto causó que el otro muchacho cayera, al ser éste más pequeño y bajo que Ron, quien solo se tambaleó.

La otra persona cayó de bruces al suelo, causando un ruido sordo. Ron se puso colorado, mientras balbuceaba una disculpa y trataba de ayudar al otro muchacho a levantarse.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver esos ojos color miel, abiertos y fijos en los de él. Se perdió en los matices dorados de sus ojos, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Sólo cuando sintió al muchacho dar un respingo y hacerse inmediatamente para atrás, fue que se dio cuenta, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ron estaba paralizado. Algo en él se había removido, contrayéndose y apretujándose en su estómago. Se sentía levemente mareado, y lo peor aún, era que no le podía sacar el ojo de encima al muchacho. Debía ser porque era un Slytherin, y si ese chico andaba tan distraído debería ser por algo. ¿Y si tramaba algo…? El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Zabini—su susurro se perdió en ese pasillo oscuro, alumbrado sólo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por uno de los ventanales.

—Weasley—le dijo el muchacho. Ron frunció el ceño, preguntándose el porqué le saludó en primer lugar. Suspiró con resignación, mientras ayudaba al muchacho a levantarse del suelo, tendiéndole una mano.

—Siento haberte chocado, iba demasiado concentrado en mis pensamientos—dijo el pelirrojo con frialdad y una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. Ese chico no le gustaba, su instinto le decía que algo mal andaba con él. Bufó levemente, antes de despedirse con un seco "Adiós" y comenzar a caminar, siguiendo el camino que tenía planeado antes de chocar con el Slytherin. Sin embargo, la voz del otro muchacho le detuvo en su andar.

—Weasley

—¿Qué?—le preguntó bruscamente, girándose y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. El otro muchacho suspiró y luego le miró con sorna y burla.

—Se te cayó esto, Weasley—Ron entrecerró los ojos, no gustándole el tono que el Slytherin estaba usando con él. Usaba su apellido como si fuera un insulto, a lo que el pelirrojo solo quería golpearle. Seguro que se estaría riendo de él, por pertenecer a una familia "traidora a la sangre" y "pobretona, llena de críos", como bien sabía el muchacho que le decían a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo suspiró, y luego miró con molestia lo que el otro chico le daba. Era una pequeña libreta, de un color morado oscuro y con letras elegantes, de un color más claro y que hacía resaltar la frase "Diario: Hogwarts".

Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello, mirando incómodamente la mano del otro chico. Era injusto que de todo el Colegio, justo ese muchacho encontrara algo tan íntimo y secreto como lo era su diario. Ni siquiera Harry sabía de su existencia, y eso ya era decir mucho, puesto que el moreno de su amigo sabía todo de él.

Ese diario se lo habían entregado una vez, como regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando había cumplido los 10 años, la tía Ester Frandouski Weasley se lo había entregado con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y esperanza, esperando que a Ron le agradara el diario tanto como a ella. Claro que el pelirrojo se había avergonzado mucho, puesto que ese regalo en realidad le tendría que corresponder a Ginny por ser mujer, sin embargo no había tenido el poder de voluntad para decirle "no" a su tía.

Pero ese diario tenía algo especial, como bien había descubierto cuando un día curioseaba entre sus cosas. Cuando una persona escribía algo que le incomodara, una decisión tan importante que no sabía como actuar, o alguna cosa que debía elegir, el diario le respondía como su consejero, diciéndole qué estaba bien o qué le convenía hacer. Pero ahora ese estúpido Slytherin lo había encontrado, y aunque el Diario tuviera contraseña, eso no omitía el hecho de que era vergonzoso.

Se enfurruñó enseguida, tomando con brusquedad el diario y luego sonrojado, miró hacia los ojos dorados del otro muchacho.

—Así que te gusta escribir lo que sientes, ¿eh?—su burló con maldad, viendo como la cara de Weasley se ponía tan roja como un tomate. Los ojos celestes del Gryffindor se alzaron, mirándole con resentimiento y ligeramente entrecerrados. Blaise amplió más su sonrisa, haciendo enrabiar aún más al pelirrojo.

Le gustaba como se ponía de abochornado, como se sonrojaba. El rojo de su rostro llegaba hasta el cuello y las orejas; haciendo resaltar las pecas que tenía en sus mejillas y parte de su cuello, le resultaba adorable y a la vez "apetecible" para hacerlo rabiar. Un día se cumpliría lo que Draco le dijo "Si sigues burlándote así de la gente, un día de estos te patearan el culo", y estaba seguro que si el pelirrojo le golpeaba, le dolería hasta en el más recóndito lugar en su alma.

—Cállate—musitó, avergonzado y humillado. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y abochornado.

—Oh, el pequeño Weasley es agresivo en las noches. Me pregunto si serías así de apasionado en la cama—Blaise se llevó una mano al mentón, como en verdad pensándolo.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que su boca. No podía creer lo que el otro muchacho le había dicho, como se había atrevido a hacerle semejante insinuación, como pudo siquiera pensar en que… ¡Demonios! ¿Es que se había encontrado con un violador en potencia…?

—¡Zabini!—le gruñó, con molestia y mirándolo con la intensión de lucir lo más amenazante y peligroso que podía. Hubiese funcionado si no estuviera tan sonrojadito y "tiernito".

El morocho abrió los ojos con inocencia, mirándole con sus cautivadores ojos. —¿Qué?—le preguntó inocentemente.

Ron se mordió la lengua, tratando de no lanzarle cualquier improperio.

—¡Eres igual de pervertido que tus compañeros!—gruñó con los dientes apretados.

El rostro del otro muchacho cambió radicalmente, para poner en su lugar una expresión seria y levemente molesta. Si alguno de sus compañeros había osado a…

—¿Qué compañero mío te molesta?—le preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El pelirrojo le miró confundido. ¿Es que más bipolar no podía ser? Primero le miraba con desprecio, luego con burla, después con una cara pervertida y ahora molesto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba esa semana a los Slytherins? Todos eran unos chiflados e idos del coco.

—No dije que fuera un compañero, ni que me molestara—no arriesgaría a Luce, ella le caía bien por hacer enojar y rabiar al rubio estúpido y presumido. Pero pensándolo bien… en verdad muchas veces le molestaba, mucho más últimamente que no dejaba de acosarlo a él también. —Sólo dije que todos ustedes eran unos pervertidos que aún no han salido del closet—se refería obviamente a algo metafórico, como diciendo que ellos aún no habían mostrado su naturaleza pervertida.

Sin embargo, el otro muchacho interpretó mal las palabras. Blaise le miraba con una cara que estaba postrada entre el horror y el asco.

—¿Es que tú sí has "salido del closet"?—le preguntó despectivamente. El pelirrojo se molestó por ese tono, no iba a permitir que le trataran mal.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir…?

Sin embargo, la frase quedó en el aire cuando comprendió lo que el otro muchacho le insinuó, y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con los labios apretados.

—¡Maldito Slytherin hijo de…!—el pelirrojo se tiró a por el otro, tirándolo al suelo y tratando de asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Si su carácter era inestable, el de Blaise lo era el doble, por lo que el castaño se enojó también y comenzó a querer devolverle los golpes.

Ron, triunfante, se puso sobre el cuerpo del otro chico y apretó su puño, dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo escuchó un pequeño gemido que no pudo ignorar.

Ambos muchachos levantaron la mirada hacia el oscuro pasillo de donde provenía el sonido, y brevemente se preocuparon por el hecho de estar interrumpiendo algo "raro" que estuviesen haciendo algunos pervertidos, pero sin embargo pronto escucharon otro gemido y lo reconocieron como uno de dolor y no de placer.

Ron se levantó rápidamente de encima del castaño, y miró preocupadamente hacia el pasillo. Unos pasos podían escucharse, junto a una respiración agitada y los pequeños gemiditos ocasionales que salían de su garganta.

Pronto pudieron ver la silueta de un alumno, aunque no pudieron precisar si era hombre o mujer debido a la capa que ocultaba los rasgos corporales de la persona.

Blaise se levantó con cuidado y se puso al lado de Ron, mirando también en la misma dirección. De repente, ambos pudieron reconocer el rostro golpeado y amoratado de Luce, la alumna nueva del Colegio.

El pelirrojo, con la preocupación postrada en su interior, caminó rápidamente hacia la muchacha, tomándola con cuidado por la cintura.

—Hay—la muchacha tubo un respingo y trató de alejarse de él, pero Ron no se lo permitió, apretando levemente la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de la muchacha.

Blaise quedó mirando como es que el pelirrojo tomaba a la otra muchacha, y con curiosidad se preguntó que le había pasado a la chica. La morena tenía varios cortes y rasguños en su cara, así también como en su cuello, su ojo derecho estaba algo morado y su labio inferior podía verse aún desde lejos hinchado. Caminaba con pasos cortos, lentos y costosos… sin duda le habían golpeado en las piernas, así también como en el estómago pues ahora podía ver claramente como sus manos estaban allí. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del Slytherin fue ver como su cabello antes lacio y largo ahora estaba corto, solo llegándole hasta los hombros.

Era una tonta, pensó con desprecio; no servía para ser Slytherin si se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Blaise puso una cara de total desprecio, totalmente avergonzado de tenerla en su casa, y se lo hizo saber claramente al enviarle una mirada llena de asco y molestia.

Luce no se preocupó en devolverle la mirada, pues demasiado tenía ya con sus temblores. Sin embargo, lejos de ser por el dolor, los temblores se debían a las ganas irrefrenables que tenía de vengarse. De golpear la cara fea y llena de imperfecciones de esa estúpida y zorra Marietta, de hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho.

—Malditas cobardes—gruñó sin ser consciente de que las palabras salieron de su boca con tanto veneno que hasta el Slytherin cambió un poco su expresión facial. Solo un poco.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Luce?—le preguntó Ron con preocupación, mirándola a los ojos. Luce gruñó palabras incomprensibles, mientras se alejaba del toque del pelirrojo y con brusquedad se limpiaba su túnica.

—Nada digno de mencionarse.—espetó con molestia, intentando caminar hacia su Sala Común. Se odió por no ser capaz de caminar con normalidad, el tener dolor le hacia enojar, porque no podía aguantar el ser vulnerable, el aceptar que perdió esa batalla…

Pero no perdería la guerra, se dijo con determinación. No dejaría eso impune, se vengaría de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que encontrara, las humillaría a cada una de ellas y de paso, hechizaría a la Chang otra vez.

Su rostro mostró una mirada llena de sadismo y odio, en busca de la venganza. Venganza que le sería concedida, quisiera el destino, o no.

—Oh, claro. ¿Y por "nada digno de mencionarse" estas como si te hubiesen golpeado hasta la inconsciencia?—le preguntó, su voz cargada de ironía. Se olvidó por completo del otro Slytherin que miraba la escena con confusión y a la vez molestia.

Los ojos oscuros de Luce mostraron un tinte peligroso, diciéndole claramente que era mejor que no siguiera si quería tener descendencia.

—A mi nadie me ha golpeado.—gruñó con voz siseante.

—Vamos, Luce, que no soy tonto—dijo Ron, tratando de sacarle la verdad. Luce le miró unos momentos, y luego suspiró con frustración.

—Déjame en paz, Ronald.—había sonado peligrosamente como Hermione, notó Ron.

—Si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte…

—Llévame con Hermione—le dijo, con la voz algo quebrada. Se sentía tan humillada, a la vez que enfadada, odiaba que le tocaran, que le golpearan.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse. Apretó los puños y luego se mordió el labio inferior, dando un respingo inmediato al notarlo hinchado y dolorido. Gruñó con resignación, como un gato derrotado y herido.

—Está bien—musitó Ron, antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera. Luce miró como comenzaba a caminar, y antes de seguirlo, posó sus ojos sobre la figura que seguía inmóvil a unos pasos de ella.

—Espero que no digas a nadie sobre esto, Zabini. Te aseguro que, como buena Slytherin que soy, me vengaré así me cueste cualquier cosa.—sus ojos de repente lucieron peligrosos y un aura llena de odio comenzó a rodearla. Blaise mantuvo la indiferencia en su rostro, aunque por dentro sentía cierta curiosidad.

Luce se perdió junto al pelirrojo antes de que él pudiera contestarle…

/—/—/—/D&H/—/—/—/

Las voces se escuchaban por todo el Gran Comedor, mientras los alumnos disfrutaban de un ameno pero delicioso desayuno. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero al parecer los alumnos se habían puesto de acuerdo para levantarse más temprano a estudiar, puesto que la mayoría de ellos tenían evaluaciones teóricas.

Los alumnos de cinco año de cierta mesa se veían particularmente inquietos, hasta asustados algunos. La razón no era otra más que el Profesor de Pociones, con quien tenían a la primera hora una evaluación especialmente dura, y ellos sabían que se verían poco favorecidos por el solo hecho de ser de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, lo estudiantes se veían felices… todos excepto un grupo en especifico. El Trío Dorado, junto a Neville, Dean, y Seamus se encontraban con miradas algo preocupadas, entre ellas destacaba Hermione, quien miraba a otra muchacha con preocupación y un poco de miedo. Porque sí, ese día les acompañaba también otra muchacha, una chica que no aparentaba tener más de catorce años y que se veía enfadada y deprimida por una razón incomprensible para algunos del Gran Comedor.

Pero esto, sin embargo, no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino el hecho de que dicha muchacha estaba vestida con un uniforme de color verde y plateado, con un logo en el cual se encontraba una serpiente. Y sí, esto era algo digno de mencionar por el solo hecho de que los Slytherins no se juntaban voluntariamente con los Gryffindors, por esas ya estúpidas y sin sentido peleas y rivalidades que existían entre ambas casas.

—Luce, ¿no quieres comer esta tarta que se ve deliciosa?—le preguntó Hermione a la muchacha, conociendo la obsesión que tenía su amiga por el chocolate.

—Humf—murmuró simplemente la adolescente, sin escuchar realmente lo que le decían. Ella solo estaba concentrada en vengar esa humillación que sentía, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó?—y allí salía a relucir el tacto que poseía Ronald Weasley. Luce le mandó una mirada feroz, negándose a contestar.

Cuando habían llegado finalmente a la habitación de chicas de los Gryffindor la noche anterior, Hermione le había recibido muy preocupada por sus heridas y cortes, preguntándole sin cesar que le había pasado. Pero ella se había negado a contestarle, pidiéndole solamente que le curara y dejara sin ninguna marca de ser posible.

Ella quería sacar todo rastro de golpes, pues mientras más veía cuan dañada estaba, más coraje y odio le provocaba. Hermione había estado casi dos horas curándole, puesto que no tenía las pociones adecuadas y había tenido que limitarse a usar unos cuantos hechizos que conocía. La había dejado tal cual estaba, a excepción de su cabello.

Nada había podido hacer para hacerlo crecer, puesto que las muy perras de las que le habían golpeado habían utilizado una poción para impedir que el cabello creciera de cualquier manera que no fuera la natural. Así que se había tenido que conformar con tener su cabello así, tan corto que a penas llegaban a sus hombros. Eso era lo que más le había dolido, puesto que le había costado mucho tenerlo como lo tenía. Tantos baños de crema para el cabello, tantos cortes, tantos cuidados… para nada.

Luce apretó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y luego fijó su atención en Harry, quien estaba callado y la miraba algo pensativo.

—Quizás yo pudiera arreglarlo—dijo él, con una mirada un tanto concentrada. Luce le miró confundida, puesto que ella nunca había leído en algún libro que él pudiese arreglar el cabello o algo así.

—¿Ah, sí?—le preguntó sin esperanzarse demasiado, pero con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—Si, he encontrado un libro que podría ayudarme—dijo él, con la mirada algo rara. Luce se puso seria de repente, mirándolo con reproche y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un libro? ¿Qué clase de libro?—le preguntó con la voz levemente alarmada. Hermione miró a Harry, como diciéndole "Te lo dije", mientras el ojiverde inmediatamente se ponía a la defensiva.

—No tiene nada de malo…

—¿Nada de malo? ¡Podría ser peligroso y te lo he repetido miles de veces, Harry! Pero no, el señorito no se digna a atender razones y…

—¿Qué clase de libro?—interrumpió Luce, mirando a Harry a los ojos y prometiéndole con la mirada no más regaños.

Harry suspiró, si hubiese sabido que armarían ese escándalo ni siquiera habría hablado. Apretó la mandíbula y luego bufó, mirando los rostros expectantes de sus amigos.

—Es solo un libro de Pociones que tiene una que otras indicaciones—dijo Harry, restándole importancia. Luce dejó caer su mochila al suelo, mientras se ponía más pálida de lo normal y miraba con miedo hacia todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa? Es solo un libro y ha ayudado mucho a Harry para estudiar—Ron salió en defensa de su amigo, mirando con reproche a Luce. Pero la aludida, sin embargo, sólo podía mirar hacia el infinito mientras temblaba levemente con miedo. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, no le gustaba para nada…

Suspiró, sintiéndose débil, para luego levantarse de su asiento bruscamente y salir del Gran Comedor a pasos apresurados. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué aparecía el libro de Severus justo en ese momento?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, pensando en las posibles consecuencias de dicho asunto…

/—/—/—/D&H/—/—/—/

Desde una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, Draco pudo observar toda la escena armada en el espacio de Gryffindor. No supo la razón al porqué la repentina palidez de su compañera, pero algo en su interior le inquietaba.

No quería pensar en el aspecto que su nueva compañera tenía, pues aunque tratara de negarlo la culpa se había instalado en su interior. Después de todo, era por su causa el hecho de que Luce estuviera lastimada y con su cabello arruinado.

Sí, Blaise se había encargado personalmente de informarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la culpa comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Sin embargo, se lo merecía, razonó.

Así aprendería a no amenazarle ni tratarle como estúpido… él era un Malfoy y no podía quedar impune una ofensa como esa. No tenía porqué sentirse culpable, él era un sangre pura respetado y que no podía ser tratado de la manera en la que era tratado por esa estúpida.

El rubio tragó un nudo en su garganta y recompuso su expresión facial, mirando entonces a su compañero que le hablaba.

—No sé quien es que le hizo eso a la nueva, pero yo que ellas temblaría. Jamás había visto a esa muchacha tan enojada, aunque no la conozco como para decir tales palabras—fue la frase que dijo Blaise, mirando hacia donde la muchacha había desaparecido segundos antes.

—No me importa demasiado, yo sólo les dije a esas Ravenclaws que Zunch era la que había mandado a su amiga Chang a la enfermería—dijo Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa vengativa. Blaise le miró unos segundos en silencio, antes de suspirar.

—Nunca he cuestionado tus cosas ni motivos, Draco, eso lo sabes. Pero debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con que delates a uno de tus compañeros—dijo el chico Zabini, mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor—Sé que es una deshonra para nuestra casa por sus amistades, pero sigue siendo una Slytherin a pesar de todo. Y nosotros protegemos a los nuestros, siendo así y todo unos bastardos como muy amablemente nos lo dicen los demás—terminó el muchacho, suspirando sonoramente luego.

—Lo sé, pero esa chica ya me tenía hasta las narices—se puso a la defensiva, entrecerrando levemente los ojos—Es una Slytherin, pero es muy amiga de los sangre sucias y mestizos. Además, se junta demasiado con la Comadreja y Potter, obviando que la Granger es su "mejor amiga". No me importa lo que haya dicho, que necesitaba buenas amistades… yo no confío en ella—declaró Draco tranquilamente. Era eso lo bueno de tener amigos indiferentes ante cualquier tipo de cosas sentimentales. Con Blaise se podía hablar tranquilamente de algo como la guerra y cosas por el estilo, sin que éste saliese en defensa o contra obsesiva por los muggles, sin esos estúpidos sentimentalismos.

—A mi también me llamó mucho la atención eso de que la chica nueva estuviera tan amistosamente con esos Gryffindors—Blaise usó tanto desprecio al decir esas palabras que Draco quedó algo sorprendido. No era habitual que su compañero fuera tan expresivo en sus palabras, esto le hizo sospechar.

—Si, es muy vergonzoso tener a alguien de nuestra Casa tan pegado por los Leones. Pero creo que esa chica esconde algo más, algo mucho más de lo que aparenta—el rubio quedó mirando hacia la nada con expresión pensativa. El otro muchacho le miró con el ceño fruncido, eso sonaba demasiado a las novelas que leía su madre.

—Vamos, tampoco nos pongamos dramáticos. Sí, quizás esté escondiendo algo pero eso no nos tiene que incumbir precisamente, yo me conformo con que deje de hacer esas estupideces. Me importa poco y nada si tiene algo que esconder, basta con que no me involucre a mí.—dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados. Ahí era que salía a flote sus sentimientos tan Slytherins, siempre preocupándose por él mismo, si le convenía o no…

—Tienes razón, pero en mi caso creo que esa muchacha sabe más de lo que muestra. A pesar de hacerse la tonta he notado que es muy inteligente, no se puede negar que es Slytherin con esos pensamientos tan egoístas y a la vez esa manera tan cauta de actuar, como parece conocer algún tipo de secreto privado para nosotros—el rubio se llevó la mano al mentón, mientras pensaba en todos esos pequeños pero a la vez grandes detalles que no se le habían escapado.

Había notado esa manera de actuar de la muchacha, como parecía medir bien sus pasos y acciones, como muchas veces la encontraba hablando sola y con una sonrisa llena de secretos en el rostro. Esa manera de hablar, de actuar, de mirarle… como si ella supiera muchas cosas que él no. Era muy sospechoso y además, aún no olvidaba el primer encuentro que había tenido con esa extraña.

Ese veneno y advertencia que había notado en su voz, esos ojos oscuros llenos de cautela y a la vez esa promesa de que si se metía con ella, la pasaría mal. Era muy raro, esa manera tan misteriosa de aparecer así como así de repente. La excepción del viejo loco Dumbledore, aceptándola como si nada a mitad de año escolar y para variar, ingresándola ya a 5to año.

Todo eso era demasiado extraño como para ignorarse, decidió Draco.

/—/—/D&H/—/—/

—Potter—siseo Draco, mirando frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry paró su caminar y miró con frialdad al rubio.

—Malfoy—se colocó frente al Slytherin, entrecerrando también los ojos y mirándole con sospecha.

Para cualquiera que viera dicha situación sería una escena cómica, pues ambos se miraban como si estuviesen a punto de tener un duelo de vaqueros. Pero no había nadie que los viera, el pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba desierto y ni una luz se asomaba por las ventanas, a excepción de la Luna, que serena y silenciosa presenciaba la disputa entre ambos muchachos.

—¿Dónde está Lucinda Zunch?—preguntó el rubio con precaución. Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo pues aunque tratara de ignorarlo, la culpa comenzaba a carcomerle por dentro y se le hacía insoportable.

Había sido demasiado extremo, podría haberle hecho cualquier otra cosa… pero dejar que esas Ravenclaws la golpearan no había sido algo que un hombre debería hacer. Eso era un error que un sangre pura como él no podía cometer. Vender a su compañera sólo porque le había molestado…

Recién en esos momentos, cuando lo pensaba con calma era que se daba cuenta de la locura que había cometido. Él no era así a pesar de todo, nunca actuaba de manera impulsiva, siempre pensaba las cosas las veces que fueran necesarias, como su padre le había enseñado.

Además, Luce había dicho que era su amiga… y él le había traicionado.

Tragó el nudo de culpabilidad que le subió hasta la faringe, mirando los ojos verdes de Potter y perdiéndose en la profundidad de estos.

Le estaba comenzando a pasar eso de seguido, tenia una pequeña fijación por los ojos de Potter y eso le enojaba. No le gustaba verse vulnerable de ninguna manera. Así que adoptó su actitud fría y de bastardo, como siempre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó la pregunta del rubio, y algo en su interior se había revuelto (por el desagrado, suponía).

—Tú no tienes porqué venir a imponerme nada ni hablarme como si fuera tu elfo doméstico—gruñó Harry, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento de confusión que comenzaba a atacarle. No que fuera por algo raro, sólo que últimamente, cuando veía al rubio le odiaba más de lo normal.

Eso no era común.

—Ya. Ahora me acuerdo que eres un loco obsesionado con los elfos. Potty Potter, el Gran Salvador y Héroe quiere llamar la atención salvando a estúpidos e insignificantes elfos domésticos—se burló, mas por despecho que por otra cosa. A él le agradaba Dobby, siempre le había agradado ese elfo tímido y a la vez extraño.

Ese elfo era el único que se atrevía a hablarle y mirarle a los ojos, el único que mostraba algún sentimiento más aparte del miedo y deseos de complacerle en todo. Y Potter se lo había quitado, liberándolo y haciendo enrabiar así a su padre. Y también a él, para qué negarlo, le agradaba muy a su pesar el feo y estúpido elfo, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo…

Harry le miró con advertencia, ese día su humor estaba muy horrible y no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie. Ni siquiera al idiota y ególatra rubio, en esos momentos lo que más quería era practicar un poco de Quidditch y luego tomarse una linda y fresca cerveza de mantequilla.

—Déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces—le miró con enojo unos segundos, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del Castillo, con el campo de Quidditch como objetivo final.

—¿Ya no estás de humor como para hacerte el mártir y decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto?—Se burló con desdén, mientras hacía unos pequeños gestos imitando aquella vez que había aparecido con el cuerpo de Cedric.

El dolor hizo acto de presencia en el corazón de Harry, mientras imágenes sueltas llegaban a su mente. Aún estaba demasiado tocado con el tema ese, aún dolía esa herida.

Suspiró con enojo, mientras ocultaba sus emociones y miraba luego imperturbable a Draco, quien le observaba a unos pasos con expresión burlona.

—¿Y tú no tienes vida propia que te metes en la mía? ¿O es que esa soledad y falta de atención que tienes hace que tus deseos reprimidos te hagan infeliz, y por lo tanto me quieres hacer infeliz a mí también?—le preguntó, haciendo una pequeña ensalada de palabras. Pero es que había escuchado decir a Hermione algo parecido la vez pasada, y él quería probarlo.

Efectivamente, era demasiado hermoso poder pelearse verbalmente con alguien. En ese momento entendía porqué Hermione disfrutaba tanto de sus peleas con Ron.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con burla, mientras reía suavemente con desdén. Esto hizo a Harry apretar los puños con fuerza, deseando un ataque para poder golpear ese rostro de niñito bonito que tenía el estúpido Slytherin.

De repente y sin que ninguno pudiera decir nada, ambos se vieron arrastrados por una fuerza invisible, mientras el moreno sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho y una ansiedad incontrolable. Era una sensación difícil de explicar con palabras, como si su cuerpo le reclamara algo y le hiciera daño desde adentro.

Era un dolor que sobrepasaba al físico, sin exagerar. Al ver el rostro del Slytherin supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, así que eso le dejaba exento de culpa (a menos que todo fuera un plan malévolo en su contra).

Demasiado aturdidos estaban los muchachos, que no fueron conscientes de que sus cuerpos se habían ido acercando poco a poco, por lo que en ese momento estaban demasiado cerca. Tanto que sentían el aliento del otro en sus rostros.

—¿Qué demonios…?—preguntó Harry, mirando como su cuerpo se manejaba sólo, como un títere, sin hacerle caso a sus demandas.

Miró al rubio a los ojos, y sintió como sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, y sus piernas se entrelazaban. Tan aturdidos estaban que ni siquiera se percataron que dolor que antes habían sentido, había desaparecido.

—¿Qué sucede exactamente?—preguntó el rubio, sin entender nada. Harry tragó saliva y lo miró, completamente perdido.

—No lo sé—musitó con un hilo de voz.

De repente y sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, sus cabezas se alzaron, y viendo los ojos horrorizados del otro, se besaron.

Era como si alguien se hubiese apoderado de todo su ser. Como si sus cuerpos quedaran completamente dominados por alguien superior.

Draco alzó los brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Harry, quien imitó su gesto y comenzó a besar con pasión al rubio.

Sus labios chocaban una y otra vez, sus dientes se tocaban levemente y sus lenguas luchaban por dominar. Harry estaba aturdido, pues a pesar de no poder controlar su cuerpo, sí podía sentir el placer que le otorgaba la boca del rubio y se avergonzaba al admitirse asimismo que le estaba comenzando a gustar. Jamás había besado a nadie, pero en ese momento podía asegurar que de pronto _Le encantaba besar_. Por esto fue que trató de olvidar con _quien_ se estaba besando, para pasar directamente a la parte de _besar_.

Gimió en la boca del rubio, suavemente pero sin dejarse dominar. Separó sus labios sólo unos centímetros, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Tomó sus mejillas con fuerza aunque sin lastimarlo, y le besó de lleno, apretando su mandíbula para que abriera la boca y dejase que su lengua entrara en esa húmeda cavidad. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron otra vez, Draco gimió y jadeó, aunque tampoco quería dejarse llevar, por lo que se aferró a los cabellos de Potter con fuerza, adueñándose de la boca del moreno y peleando por dominar en el beso.

Ambos testarudos, ambos dominantes por naturaleza… ambos enemigos. ¡Demonios! ¿No podía haber una pareja más complicada?

De repente, a Harry le pareció escuchar un pequeño carraspeo que sonaba tan lejano como las aguas del mar. Sin embargo, a él no le importó… quería seguir embriagándose en esa boca, le encantaba besar y acababa de descubrirlo. No podían quitarle un dulce que sólo hace minutos probó. Eso era injusto.

Ambos chicos siguieron besándose, sin ser conscientes que la presión antes sentida, había acabado por completo. Estaban haciéndolo por cuenta propia. Pero ellos sólo tenían en mente lo delicioso que era besar, y lo suave que era la boca de la otra persona.

Y no es que Draco Malfoy jamás haya besado a nadie… ¡Para nada! Él había besado a muchas chicas, como por ejemplo a… a…

¡Tampoco es que importara demasiado! Si no se acordaba los nombres era porque no habían sido lo suficientemente importantes, pero de que había besado había besado ¡Eso era un hecho!

—Ejem, ejem—se escuchó un pequeño carraspeo, esta vez con un tono un poco más elevado. Harry se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente se alejó de Malfoy, quien al darse cuenta de esto le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el horror marcado en su rostro.

Entonces, como en una mala película de terror, ambos giraron lentamente la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con una imagen que en su vida olvidarían.

Era Umbridge, y les miraba con un profundo asco marcado en su cara fea de sapo. Harry tembló y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, y que la sangre dejara de circular alrededor de sus mejillas haciéndole ver como un idiota.

No quiso mirar a Malfoy, demasiada era ya su vergüenza como para aguantar sus burlas. Ocultó sus emociones facialmente y suspiró mentalmente con frustración. De todas las personas en el Castillo ¿tenía que ser Malfoy quien le diera su primer beso? ¡Su vida era un asco!

Carraspeo y miró a la mujer, se le hacia raro que no estuviera diciéndole cualquier cosa rara de las que sólo ella entendía.

—Con permiso—murmuro, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su Sala Común. Sentía un peso en su espalda que le era muy difícil de soportar.

—Mañana, a las siete en punto, señor Potter, en mi despacho—sólo dijo la mujer, con la voz tan fría y distante que incluso Draco se sorprendió.

Tampoco es para sorprenderse, se dijo asimismo. Su padre, Lucius, le había dicho que esa mujer era incluso más prejuiciosa que ellos mismos, odiando y subestimando a los muggles, sangres sucias y los no—humanos, despreciándolos silenciosamente y con fervor.

No que la culpara, él mismo los odiaba. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, importándole realmente nada lo que esa vieja pensara. Pero tenía que ganársela incluso si le caía tan mal como lo hacía, no le convenía estar en malos términos con ningún profesor.

Sin embargo, al ver esa cara llena asco y desprecio dirigido hacia él, se enojó. Porque una cosa era que odiara a los muggles, sangres sucias y los estúpidos licántropos, vampiros, duendes, y demás, pero que le despreciara a él… el heredero de los Malfoy, sangre pura y muy importante…

Eso sí que ya no lo soportaba. Si esa vieja le insinuaba algo ofensivo (como su orientación sexual, la cual estaba muy bien encaminada), le diría a su padre.

Pero eso no le importaba tanto en ese momento, lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho de haberse sentido de esa forma cuando se peleó con Potter. Había sido una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar, por lo que debería investigar bien las cosas y llegar a una conclusión.

Vio como a lo lejos la figura de Potter se perdía en el pasillo, y sintió un nudo en su garganta. No le importaba el Gryffindor, pero esa sensación que tenía en su pecho era muy rara… seguro que era de la misma procedencia que la experiencia que acababa de tener con Potter. Esos sentimientos no podían ser de él.

Y no podían porque a Draco simplemente no le importaba Potter. Y seguiría siendo así siempre…

Que equivocado estaba.

/—/—/D&H/—/—/

Neville miró el lago con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el césped con suavidad, como las manos de un amante acaricia la piel de su pareja.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del muchacho, bañando su rostro sonrojado. El Gryffindor suspiró, deseando que su vida fuera normal… deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder tener una familia que le cuidara y protegiera. Odiando cada vez más a Bellatrix Lestrange por arrebatarle sus padres, por torturarlos hasta la locura provocando su soledad. Apretó la mandíbula y luego gruñó por lo bajo. A veces su vida se le hacia tan difícil.

—¿Longbottom?—escuchó preguntar a una voz, con un tinte de diversión en ella. Neville se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y compuso su rostro, mientras miraba a Theodore Nott con curiosidad.

—¿Nott?—le preguntó a su vez, sonrojándose furiosamente luego al percatarse de lo ronca que había sonado su voz.

—Si, soy yo—dijo el otro muchacho sonriendo ampliamente. Neville musitó algo incomprensible, mientras se levantaba con torpeza del suelo y se sacudía su capa.

—Hola—le saludó, no olvidándose de la cortesía. El Slytherin le miró con diversión, mientras se acomodaba su cabello tan negro como las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

—Hola—le respondió el muchacho, con evidente diversión en la voz. Neville le miró unos minutos, esperando que el muchacho le dijera qué era lo que buscaba, mas sin embargo el Slytherin sólo lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

—¿Qué necesitas?—le preguntó, cuando su mirada se hizo casi inaguantable. Le ponían inquieto esos posos oscuros que le miraban con persistencia.

—Sólo venía a hacerte compañía—dijo inocentemente, sonriendo con alegría. Neville le miró confuso, no sabiendo si creerle, echarlo a patadas, o ponerse a reír.

El hecho de que un Slytherin se le acercara tanto le producía una sensación extraña, como si algo le dijera que era mejor alejarse de ese muchacho… como si fuera peligroso para él.

Para Theodore, por el contrario, ese muchacho le producía diversión e intriga, omitiendo el evidente deseo que sentía por el Gryffindor. Esa timidez y ternura que desprendía Neville Longbottom le atraía, por eso era que había aceptado la apuesta…

Pero sólo era deseo físico, pues Theodore Nott seguía siendo el mismo bastardo sin corazón de siempre. No le importaba el muchacho en temas amorosos, él sólo quería placer… y el dinero que ganaría con la apuesta. No le hacia falta con la fortuna que tenía, pero le encantaba restregarle en la cara su victoria al perdedor.

Además, podría ganar mucho: demostraba que era muy bueno en la cama (tanto como para conquistar a Longbottom, un hombre), los demás le respetarían un poco más, podía restregárselo en la cara a ese estúpido Ravenclaw que dudó de sus palabras, y tendría a un Gryffindor a sus pies.

Un plan perfecto, de no ser porque Neville se estaba comportando demasiado a la defensiva con él. Debería comenzar a amansarlo, así como con los gatos… se mostraban ariscos al principio, pero luego ellos mismos se ofrecían.

—Estoy bien—le dijo Neville, enmascarando un "Lárgate" amablemente.

Theodore, al darse cuenta de esto, le miró un tanto cohibido.

—¿No quieres mi compañía?—le preguntó con inocencia. Sino quería por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

—No es eso—respondió rápidamente Neville, sintiéndose algo culpable por querer echarlo así de su lado.

El Slytherin sonrió internamente complacido, mientras dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de confusión.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quieres estar conmigo?—le preguntó, con sus ojos negros brillando de gozo.

Neville dudó, pero al ver el rostro del Slytherin, decidió dejar de lado un poco sus prejuicios.

—Está bien—se dio por vencido, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el césped y miraba el lago. Segundos después sintió al muchacho sentarse a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Neville.

—¿Cuándo comenzaremos con los tutoriales?—le preguntó de repente el muchacho, con la voz aparentemente entusiasmada.

Neville le miró, perdido—¿Qué tutoriales?—preguntó.

El Slytherin rió—¿No te acuerdas de nuestro encuentro, ayer? Te dije que te ayudaría con Pociones, si tú lo hacías con Herbología. Aceptaste—añadió, temiendo que se echara atrás.

Neville suspiró levemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos marrones—Me había olvidado por completo—dijo un tanto avergonzado.

Theodore suspiró internamente con molestia. Si el muchacho le daba tan poca importancia a él, su plan no sería tan efectivo. Así que decidió llevar a cabo el típico jueguito del chico "triste y solo", para que Neville se sintiera culpable y pasara más tiempo con él. Juego sucio, pero él nunca había acordado con nadie ser completamente sincero y no iba a ponerse todo cliché y romántico sólo por un ligue.

—No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a ser invisible para la mayoría de las personas—Theodore suspiró con dramatismo, haciendo una pausa más circunstancial. –Mi madre es fanática de las pociones y mi padre muy obsesionado con la política, por lo que evidentemente debo pasarla solo la mayoría del tiempo que estoy en casa. Aquí no es como si tuviera demasiados amigos, siendo mi casa Slytherin mi compañía es la que me conviene, no la que me gustaría—suspiro desgarrado por su parte, para ponerle más drama al asunto—Nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo en toda mi vida—sus ojos se aguaron con dolor al recordar como su único amigo era el Señor Pepe. –Es por eso que quería acercarme a ti, pues parece que tienes el mismo problema—se mordió el labio inferior y lo hizo temblar levemente, viendo como es que Neville se ponía rojo y una expresión avergonzada se hacía paso a través de su rostro.

Sonrió internamente, lleno de gozo y complacido consigo mismo.

—Oh—dijo Neville avergonzado. Se sentía culpable por creer semejantes cosas de ese chico, sólo por ser Slytherin; pero al ver los ojos negros supo que decía la verdad, o eso quería creer él. –Lo siento—musitó con vergüenza, mirándolo algo intimidado y con un repentino toque de timidez en su voz.

—No importa—dijo Theodore, bajando la cabeza, muy avergonzado a los ojos de Neville.

—Podemos empezar las tutorías mañana, si quieres claro—dijo tímidamente Neville, buscando esos ojos oscuros con esperanza. Theodore levantó la cabeza levemente sorprendido y le miró intensamente por unos minutos. Luego sonrió.

—Me parece muy bien… pero ¿estas seguro de que no es un problema?—le preguntó con un hilo de voz, haciendo temblar levemente sus labios y luego pasándose la lengua por ellos. Dicha acción había sido vista detenidamente por Neville, quien siguió el recorrido de su lengua casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando se percató de ello, se sonrojó intensamente y miró hacia otro lado, suspirando y decidiéndose por fin a confiar en el Slytherin.

—Claro que no—aseguró, un poco más contento…

/—/—/D&H/—/—/

—Mi señor—la voz de la mujer, ansiosa y levemente enloquecida, inundó el lugar y llenó sus oídos. Voldemort dirigió sus ojos intensamente rojos hacia la mujer que le hablaba arrodillada frente a su silla.

—¿Si, mi querida Bella?—la voz siseante del Mago Oscuro sólo hizo estremecer de gozo a la mujer, quien tenía una extraña obsesión por complacer a su señor. No era un sentimiento de amantes o algo parecido, sólo era pura fanática provocada por su locura.

—He obtenido más información, y el plan está casi terminado—dijo ansiosamente la mujer, con un brillo ligeramente maniático en sus ojos oscuros.

—Dime—ordenó el Mago Oscuro, mirando a la Lestrange con una curiosidad morbosa. Era como si le produjera un intenso placer el poder ser causante de muerte y dolor en otras personas.

Su alma se había resquebrajado tanto que ya no tenía humanidad, ya no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento más que el odio y la locura que le provocaba la venganza.

—El elfo doméstico ha aceptado, sólo hay que hacer creer a Potter que tenemos a su padrino, y cuando éste quiera comprobarlo Kreacher se encargará de hacérselo saber.—trató de decirlo todo de manera rápida, ansiosa por contarle la información que había obtenido.

—Además, sé que hay una adolescente que ha llegado al Colegio hace unos días. Parece ser algún tipo de conocido del viejo Dumbledore. La historia oficial que han dado a conocer es que la muchacha ha sido enviada a Hogwarts por sus padres sólo temporalmente, ya que la chica es de Latinoamérica y la familia está considerando el quedarse aquí. Sin embargo, sé por buenas fuentes que la muchacha no tiene padres en este lugar, ni siquiera un responsable… pero el hecho de que hayan armado todo esto debe ser por algo, esa cría puede llegar a ser…

—Importante para la guerra, lo entiendo—siseo Voldemort, con una mueca malvada extendiéndose por su rostro de serpiente. –Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esa muchacha.

Bellatrix sonrió, complacida consigo misma por ser capaz de complacer los deseos de su señor. –Tiene catorce años, pero está integrada en quinto año por una razón que no pude descubrir. Su nacionalidad es argentina, pero sabe hablar inglés perfectamente, así como también francés y búlgaro. No sé demasiado sobre su desempeño académico, pero según sé ha sido asignada a Slytherin y es compañera de mi sobrino, Draco Malfoy.—la mujer sonrió con maldad, a la vez que varios planes surgían en su cabeza.

—Entiendo—siseo Voldemort—Creo que tendré que llamar a Severus—esta vez su voz adquirió un tono de enojo, mientras su serpiente se enroscaba a su alrededor. –_Si, Nagini, ya te daré de comer_—le comentó a su compañera en Pársel.

—Bellatrix, trae a un prisionero—dijo el Mago Oscuro con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Se encargaría de darle de comer a Nagini, y luego le pediría explicaciones a su espía, Severus Snape.

Definitivamente, esa no sería una buena noche para el Jefe de Slytherin…

* * *

_Sé que probablemente el fic hasta ahora no tendrá demasiado sentido, pero las preguntas que tengan se resolverán a medida que vaya desenvolviéndose la trama. _

_Y por favor, no me odien por hacer eso a Luce. Sé que a muchas le desagradará la idea de que Draco haya sido el culpable del ataque que sufrió la muchacha, pero entiendan: el es un Slytherin, y siempre ha sido así de vengativo. Con todos (sino recuerden a Norberto, la casi expulsión de Hagrid, cómo hizo quedar a Harry en ridículo en el libro del Cáliz de Fuego). No se preocupen, pronto haré que hagan las paces y el rubio acepte más a Luce, pero paciencia. _

_¡No soy una súper escritora! Sé pocas cosas de Lengua (voy a segundo año de secundaria, aún no aprendo lo que debería) Así que me gustaría que resaltaran mis fallas y me aconsejaran para aprender más y saber qué hago mal._

**_¡Agradezco enormemente los Reviews!_**

**Nunu_: ¿Qué pasará? Eso lo descubrirás a medida que vaya avanzando. ¿Una comparación entre los Merodeadores y las Ravenclaws? Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora veo que tienes razón. ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

**Erynea****_: Primero que nada ¡Bienvenida! Te agradezco tus reviews. Creo que no te gustó tanto este capítulo entonces, pero te aseguro que pronto Draco y Luce se harán más cercanos (he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste, tienes razón). Pero era necesario que Draco fuera primero cauto (y vengativo), sino quedará muy OOC. Creo que no podré complacerte con el Sev/Sirius y Remus/Lucius, sería demasiado complicado... pero quizás si no queda tan fuera de lugar en capítulos más adelantados, pueda ser posible una relación entre ellos. Pero por ahora no. No aparecerán los Dursley, pero Draco se enterará de todo a su debido tiempo (no quiero adelantarme demasiado). ¡Voy a seguir el fic! Te lo prometo. Besos desde el Chaco._**

**_Sabaku no Izzy y Saffuran, gracias también (les envié las respuestas a los reviews por PM)._**


End file.
